


Dawn's FFXIV Write 2019 Prompts

by DawnHawkes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/DawnHawkes
Summary: The whole collection will be posted here.Please note, a majority of these have spoilers from Heavensward and Shadowbringers, so proceed with caution.





	1. Foreword

I just want to preface this series of short pieces by saying that without Sea Wolf Coast to Coast on Tumblr, as well as a few friends who encouraged me to do this challenge, I might still be struggling. For well over a year, I have been unable to really write or roleplay anything. My mind has been empty of ideas, and I had begun to worry I would never be able to pick it back up. Because of this challenge, I have come up with new things for my characters and have stretched my writing again. I hope to be able to continue without as long a break this time. Thank you, all of you <3 -Dawn  
  
  
  
Prompt List:  
  
**Prompt # 1: Voracious **  
Mild NSFW  
Characters: Hiun Kaneuchi (oc) & Elise (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 2: Bargain**  
Warning: Heavensward Spoilers!  
TW: Depression / Sadness / Despair  
Characters: WoL (generic/fem) & Haurchefaunt  
  
**Prompt # 3: Lost**  
Characters: Arius Maimhov (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 4: Shifting Blame**  
Characters: Kaestian Teaurelin (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 5: Vault**  
Characters: Rune Ymir (oc) & Arius Maimhov (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 6: First Steps**  
Characters: Ellemeare Sergenaux (oc) & Aeldenaux Sergenaux  
  
**Prompt # 7: Forgiven **  
Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!  
Characters: WoL (generic/fem) & Crystal Exarch  
  
**Prompt # 9: Hesitate**   
Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!  
Characters: WoL (generic/fem) & Ardbert  
  
**Prompt # 10: Foster**  
Characters: Eirnin Thanviel (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 11: Snuff **  
TW: Violence  
Characters: Hiun Kaneuchi (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 12: Crossed Fingers**   
Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!  
Characters: Celene (WoL AU 2) & Crystal Exarch  
  
**Prompt # 13: Wax**  
Characters: Kaestian Teaurelin (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 14: Scour**  
Characters: Arius Maimhov (oc), Celene (WoL AU 1), Captain Jacke (npc)  
  
**Prompt # 16: Jitter**  
Characters: Rune Ymir (oc), Celene (WoL AU 1)  
  
**Prompt # 17: Obeisant**  
Characters: Ellemeare Sergenaux (oc), Kaestian Teaurelin (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 18: Wilt**  
Trigger Warning: Violence & Abuse  
Characters: Ulan (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 19: Radiant**  
** Follow up to Prompt # 14  
Characters: Celene (WoL AU 1), Captain Jacke (npc)  
  
**Prompt # 20: Bisect**  
Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!!  
Characters: Celene (WoL AU 2), Crystal Exarch  
  
**Prompt # 21: Crunch**  
Characters: Rune Ymir (oc), Captain Jacke (npc), V'Kebbe (npc)  
  
**Prompt # 22: Entangle** ((EXTRA CREDIT))  
Characters: Rune Ymir (oc), Arius Maimhov (oc), Jacke (npc), V'Kebbe (npc)  
  
**Prompt # 23: Parched**  
Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!!  
Characters: Celene (WoL AU 2), Crystal Exarch  
  
**Prompt # 24: Unctuous**  
Characters: Ellemeare Sergenaux (oc) & Kaestian Teaurelin (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 25: Trust**  
Warning: Violence and Adult Language  
Characters: Ellemeare Sergenaux (oc) & Kaestian Teaurelin (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 26: Slosh**  
Characters: Rune Ymir (oc), Rune’s Mom (unnamed)  
  
**Prompt # 27: Palaver**  
Characters: Rune Ymir (oc), Arius Maimhov (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 28: Attune**  
Characters: Hiun Kaneuchi (oc)  
  
**Prompt # 30: Darkness**  
Characters: Ellemeare Sergenaux (oc), Kaestian Teaurelin (oc)


	2. # 1 - Voracious (Hiun Kaneuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mildly NSFW

  
Until that moment, he'd done everything to cling to the denial that there was nothing between them, despite all of the looks the two of them had received during their time in Reunion. Elise had kindly come along to help him find his sister. Time and again she had proved herself a capable tracker and able-bodied adventurer. At no point did Hiun deny that she knew what she was doing, yet on a multitude of occasions he had become taciturn and uncooperative with the woman. The search was taking too long for his liking.  
  
They had traveled west of Reunion into the Sea of Blades with quiet between them. The adventurer's jaw was clenched and her shoulders drawn taught; she kept paces ahead of him. Angry as well, he had done nothing to quell the anger that he was sure currently burned within her, but all of his frustrations dissolved as he watched the next few moments play out before his view. She lost her footing in wet grass of the Steppe and went down. In an instant, it was as if nature pulled her very feet from beneath her and she slid down the hill rapidly, coming to a stop at the bottom. All thought of their arguments and his “fit of pique” were forgotten as he saw her disappear down the embankment and he noticed she was not moving as he reached the base after her.  
  
“Elise?! Are you alright?!” Her first name should have felt foreign to him as it slipped past his lips. It didn't. He hovered over her as she opened her mouth to speak, no words falling out. Frantically he began trying to see how she might have been injured. Broken leg?  
  
Her laughter broke his concentration, and when he turned his gaze to her angular features she had tears streaming down her face.  
  
“Elise?! What in Kami's name?!”  
  
“I... had the wind knocked out of me. I'm... fine.” She tried to speak even as she continued laughing, and he realized her laughter was because of him. “You should have seen the look on your face.”

Hiun's mood changed and he growled under his breath, glaring down at her. “So glad that my concern amuses you.”

Her expression became apologetic as she gazed up at him, biting the edge of her lip to stifle a chuckle. 'Forgive me?”

He was close. Too close. He could smell the scent of lavender and wild Steppe grass on her skin. His anger dissipated as his eyes became fixed on her face, still caught in an expression of amusement and trying to hide it; but mainly her lips. It was time to pull away, sit up, and offer her a hand. Yet he did not move.  
  
“Hiun?” One of her eyebrows was raised at him now, and she was looking at him with that peculiar expression she gave him when she was trying to dissect what he might be thinking.

He had watched others, but he had no idea what he was doing, and yet he acted on impulse alone. Before reason could take hold, he had leaned down to pluck at her lips with his own. It didn't even occur to him that he had somehow navigated so as not to knick her with his horns as his mouth captured hers. The woman's breath caught, and he found he was holding his own, waiting for her to stop him.  
  
Her hand reached and tangled into his hair, her soft lips slanting against his own in a way that pulled a moan from within him. Hiun hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't this feeling that now overwhelmed him. The way she clung to him was all the permission he needed to pull her carefully into his arms and deepen the contact, drinking it in. That was, until her tongue ventured forth and across his lower lip.  
  
Startled, he jerked back and looked at her, bewildered. “Wh-”  
  
“Trust me. I'll explain later.” She murmured, and jerked him gently back to her.  
  
Only one thought entered his mind after that as the barrage of new and exciting sensations continued. He had never expected a woman so sweet to have quite so voracious an appetite.


	3. # 2 - Bargain (Gen/Fem/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavensward Spoilers  
Trigger warning: Depression / Sadness / Despair

  
She couldn't remember when she had felt so much sorrow -til now. The child Maelie had been saved from the jaws of death, delivered from the sky on the back of Vidofnir. Though their work was no where near complete, some manner of progress had been made. Yet their success felt like ash in her mouth as she lay alone in an inn room at The Forgotten Knight. Curled in on herself and covered in sheets and blankets, she let her 'walls' come crashing down.  
  
The Warrior of Light was crying, clinging to the shield she had been gifted. A memento to serve as a reminder of the pain of loss, though she knew it had not been given in that spirit. The kindness the Fortemps family had shown her before and after only sought to make the ache worse. They had taken her in when she had been cast as the villain. Lord Edmont had given her his trust. And then she had let one of those he cared for most die in her place.  
  
_Why couldn't I save him? Isn't that my job? It should have been me lying on that cold stone floor, not him. My drawing breath only reminds me of my FAILURE._  
  
She recalled his death before her eyes. The way he had cried out and blocked the attack from Ser Zephirin, only to take the mortal blow himself. Oh, how she wanted him back. Even in his final moments, he tried to soothe her with no thought of himself. _“A smile better suits a hero.”_ The warrior's cries turn to sobs.

_Please, take me instead..._  
  
This was all the warrior wanted now. To bargain her life for the one of her love. There had been so much she had wanted to say, but there had never been time. Now the ability to lay her feelings bare was gone with the actions of men caught up in their own delusion. She had tried to maintain a brave front and do what was needed, but behind these solitary stone walls all she could do was crumble. What would her friends have said to see her this way?  
  
_I would have traded his life for mine. Take mine instead. Let his family have him back._  
  
This was a plea the Twelve sought not to answer.


	4. # 3 - Lost (Arius Maimhov)

Arius wished he hadn't grumbled at the Wood Wailer earlier that he didn't need directions as he sat crouched on his haunches on a nearby log. There was a pronounced swish of his tail back and forth which indicated his irritation at himself. Grasping a map tightly in his hands, he turned it this way and that, all while muttering under his breath. He could feel eyes upon him, but there was no reason to panic. He knew who owned them, and undoubtedly the expression that went with the gaze would only infuriate him more.  
  
“Don't even start.” The cat-man said, low and with attitude. “I don't want to hear a word.”  
  
“WARK.” The exasperated Chocobo said, thumping the his beak against his rider's back, which almost caused Arius to topple off the log. This bird had given him nothing but trouble since he had borrowed the creature from a place called 'Bentbranch'. Arius had never been terribly fond of using Chocobos, despite them being the riding animal of choice. He could only assume that the bird found the entire situation amusing, which only made him more annoyed.  
  
Arius gave the bird the full weight of his stare, but that did little to discourage the Chocobo mount from thumping him again. Maybe he was giving the bird more credit than it was due, but he could almost see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. As if the damnable thing was laughing at him.  
  
“Yeah yeah. I should have listened to you. There. You satisfied?”  
  
“WARK.” The bird leaped into the air once, large clawed feet flailing as it bobbed it's head. Perhaps it actually **was** laughing at him.  
  
“Well if you're the expert, which way are we supposed to go?” He shook the map back and forth in front of the bird's beak rapidly for emphasis.  
  
The creature eyed the rumpled sheet of paper with vague interest, opened it's beak as if to speak, and instead took a large bite out of it.  
  
“Son of a-!” Arius declared, standing up quickly, obviously angry by the way he bared his teeth at the animal. This motion seemed to startle the loaner-bird, and it darted off into the shrubs. This led to a stream of language that he had obviously learned from his time on the streets of Limsa Lominsa.  
  
Now he was not only without a clue of where in the seven hells he was, but he was without his mode of transportation. A mode of transportation that would likely cost him more gil in the end because he couldn't return the damnable thing.  
  
The Miqo'te grimaced at the shreds of map on the ground. “Godsdamnit. I suppose I better get to walking.”


	5. # 4 - Shifting Blame (Kaestian Teaurelin)

There was no evidence that he could provide to stem the tides of what was about to happen, not that he could bring himself to regret what he had done The servant girl had not deserved the treatment she had been receiving at the hand of one of the noble's eldest sons, and Kaestian had told himself that his choice to liberate her from the situation was one he would make again. He could still taste the copper of blood in his mouth from the blow he had taken to the face for intervening, and running his tongue against his lip awarded him an twinge of pain he knew would mean bruises later. Still, the aggressor had not been left unscathed, and Kaestian had to withhold a smile of satisfaction as his gaze took in the swollen eye and lip of the other man. There was victory in this, and in that during the scuffle the servant had been able to escape into the Brume. The nobleman's son was not apt to follow her _**there**_. Letting his mind lingering too long on the servant girl, he forced his thoughts back to the present before it could wander too far and tried to tell himself that he had merely been doing his duty.  
  
_Were it that simple._

The family patriarch stood hunched before him with a look of disapproval on his weathered face. “You disappoint me, Kaestian. How many years have you loyally served this noble house?”  
  
The voice of the patriarch helped to bring him back to the present. “Ten years, Ser.”  
  
“Ten years of service, only to betray the trust you have earned.” The man clucked his tongue and shook his head.  
  
Keastian didn't know what lies the boy had been spewing to his father, nor could he bring himself to refute them. What good would it do? Did he really want to protect a household who was willing to allow their sons to treat the staff in such a manner? He also knew that the patriarch of this family would side with his brood over the word of a mere house guard. Kaestian was not of noble birth, and so he had no footing in this. As the father continued to talk, he lowered his chin towards the floor to seem penitent and remained silent, jaw held locked in anger that he refused to give in to.  
  
The son's words nearly made his restraint undone. “You know this leaves us no choice -right father?”  
  
Would that his father knew that his son was a coward and a monster. Was it likely to change anything if he did? Kaestian was learning all too quickly that those of the noble line were more apt to hide the truth to save face than to meet problems within their houses head on. Clenching his teeth, Kaestian gave the boy his glare from beneath his thick lashes.  
  
_You mewling..._  
  
The head of household nodded, seemingly oblivious to the menace that seemed to come off Kaestian in waves and the smug expression on his son's face. “Though it pains me, I must ask for your resignation.”  
  
The guard knew it was coming, and merely nodded, forcing the anger from his face before turning his gaze back to the father. “I understand, Ser, and you have it.” He removed the shield that bore the family crest and leaned it against a nearby table. The self-satisfied grin that the man-child bore warranted another glare. Turning his attention back to the father, Kaestian made a low sweeping bow out of respect. Though he did not wish to honor the patriarch, fool though he was, the guard refused to give the boy the gratification of seeing him act out. Only then did Kaestian make his way from the room.  
  
“You brought this on yourself, you know. You shouldn't have interfered.” The son said, the humor in his tone making Kaestian want to go another round on the boy's face.  
  
Kaestian whirled on his heel rapidly, metal boots complaining against the marble floor. It was iron-willed control that allowed him to restrain himself from laying his hands upon the younger man. Before this debacle, he had been doing his best to curry favor with the noble houses that he might one day be a knight. His reputation would already be tainted by the fight and his resignation, it would not have done for him to make it worse by getting into another round of fisticuffs with the 'victim'.  
  
“You may have your father and the nobles fooled. This may feel like a victory to you. Be wary of that feeling.” He kept his voice low. “Let me assure you that you have not seen the last of me. I recommend you look to mending your ways.”  
  
“Or what, old man?”  
  
“Or one day, you will die by my sword.”  
  
Both men knew that the words Kaestian spoke were anything but a threat. They were a promise.


	6. # 5 - Vault (Rune Ymir & Arius Maimhov)

Despite the heat, the trip to the city of Ul'dah to by supplies had not disappointed her. Horizon had most of what she had needed for the work she had been doing, and so Rune had seen little reason to visit the city until now. In awe of the unfamiliar sights, smells, and sounds, she had admittedly over-stayed the amount of time she had planned to be there. In the end, she reasoned that there was no point in not enjoying herself while she was there, and ended up stopping at each booth to look at wares, contemplating a memento to commemorate her travels.

As luck would have it, peace was not to be, as her momentary respite was interrupted by the loud shouting voice of what the viera could only assume was one of the Brass Blades.  
  
“STOP! THIEF!! STOP HIM!! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!”  
  
Due to her height, she towered over most of the city folk, which put her in a perfect position to see exactly what was going on. The Sapphire Exchange was filled with people bustling about on their shopping ventures and merchants selling their goods. Not exactly the best place for a chase. The Brass Blade huffed after the dark skinned Miqo'te, who was running toward her at a rapid pace, shoving his way past civilians. She could clearly see something tucked under the man's arm. The crowd wasn't allowing either man to make good headway, but the thief was gaining more ground than the Blade.

Looking around, Rune made her way along after them both in an attempt to aid the Blade, vaulting a vegetable cart and nearly knocking over a pedestrian.  
  
“What the hell are you-”

  
Rune shouted an apology as she looked for a better way to get to her quarry, and easily found it. Moving quickly, she climbed a stack of crates against the market wall and leapt up to grip the metal pole that held up the canopy over the retainer vocate, unfortunately startling the Lalafell in the process. Pulling herself up with ease, she jumped from one canopy to the other, making more ground than the Brass Blade and the thief could from their relative positions. Her actions created an unfortunate ruckus, with market vendors yelling and shaking their fists and telling her to “get down” and asking her what in “Thal's balls” she was doing. When she came to the end of the canopies, she dropped to the ground and moved quickly into position. Pulling her bow, she could not knock an arrow in this crowd for fear of hitting something or someone other than her target, and so she held the heavy crossbow ready by one of its ends. The thief didn't notice her until it was already too late, all of his attention focused on the Brass Blade attempting to close in behind him. Bringing back the heavy weapon, she swung it and it connected with his chest, sending him sprawling backwards, a stream of curse words erupting from his lips.  
  
“Where the bloody seven hells did you come from?!”  
  
His accent was different; he wasn't from Ul'dah. Interesting. Rune stood to her full height, immediately knocking an arrow and aiming it at the man. “I believe the other man politely asked you to stop.”  
  
“Begging your pardon, but He didn't politely ask me for shite.” The catte-man said, attempting to push himself to his feet, but thinking better of it as Rune raised the bow at him.  
  
The Brass Blade reached them then, huffing and puffing for air. “Good aim, miss. Thanks for the assist. If he'd made it to the Gate of Thal, we might not have caught him.”

“I didn't steal anything, you lying gob-shite.”  
  
“He's got quite the mouth on him, doesn't he?” The Brass Blade chuckled, pocketing the package that the thief had been carrying. He then patted his armor. “It seems I forgot my rope. Mind keeping an eye on this one a moment, adventurer? I'm going to get something to tie this guy up with.”  
  
Rune looked from the Brass Blade to the man on the ground, a frown etching her countenance and her right ear twitching softly. There was something about this situation that stunk, and it wasn't the smell of Chocobo poop from the nearby manure stall. The Miqo'te male looked up at her and waited to see what she would do.  
  
“I think I can do that, yes.” Rune nodded, keeping her bow at the ready until the Brass Blade had left the civilians had gone back to their tasks. Replacing her arrow in its quiver, she deposited her bow onto her back and offered the man a gloved hand.  
  
“I believe I owe you an apology.”  
  
“Damned right, you do. Now he has the bleedin package.” The man seethed for a moment, then sighed and slumped his shoulders. “I can get it back, it'll just be more work.”  
  
“Tell you want, why don't I help you.”  
  
The Miqo'te eyed her warily. “Why?”  
  
“Because I don't like being duped any more than you like being hit with a crossbow.”


	7. # 6 - First Steps (Ellemeare Sergenaux & Aeldenoix Sergenaux)

The somber sounds of a piano pulled Ellemeare from her deep sleep, but the cool night air kept her from immediately investigating the source. She lay beneath the blankets, listening to the lonely sound of what she knew was the grand piano in the front room of the Sergenaux residence. By the playing style, she could already tell it was Aeldenoix at the keys, but there was something different in the tone. The man was as amazing a musician as he was a writer, but the delivery of this song was hollow and left a sadness within her that made her chest ache. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she contemplated what could have caused this spot of dismal mood.  
  
Ellemeare recalled that Meallaire had told her this was a hard time of year for him, and that shutting down was Aelden's way of coping with the loss of his children. Though it was sometimes hard for her to picture him as a father, there was no mistaking how much the loss was hurting him in moments like this. She struggled with what to do as she lay there listening, knowing she should probably let him be, but wanting to something. _**Anything**_. Things had only just begun to mend between them, and she ccouldn't be sure that anything she could do would be welcome, especially in his current state.  
  
However, listening to the melancholy tones of the piano for a moment more, she decided she couldn't rest unless she did something. She needed to reach out to him in some way. If he didn't want her presence or interference, she would respect his choice, but she wouldn't assume.

Wrapping herself in a thick robe, she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen quietly and retrieved the kettle from beside the sink. Filling it carefully with enough water, she considered seeking out matches, but instead concentrated on her emotions.  
  
_Warmth. Happiness. Love._  
  
Using her magic to light the stove top, Elle set the kettle on to boil while she moved about the kitchen for tea cups and saucers, as well as a few sweets that she knew Aelden was fond of. Arranging the plate with a small sampling, she went to retrieve the kettle and finish preparing the tea. During the process, she tried to maintain her calm while her insides twisted and turn with anxiety. She had no reason to fear him, it was more out of concern for upsetting him rather than for fear of her own safety.  
  
Her task complete, She took a deep breath to steel her nerves and padded quietly into the front room. She did not attempt to speak or draw attention to herself, and she was not surprised when he did not raise his head. His gaze was transfixed to what he was playing like a man possessed, his expression devoid of emotion. It was not as if he did not realize she was there, he knew, but in his state he was not up for being social, and she had no intention of pushing him.  
  
Ellemeare carefully walked up to the piano and set the plate and cup before him. She considered reaching out to touch his shoulder, but withdrew her hand before it could make contact. Without a word, she turned and walked quietly out of the room.


	8. # 7 - Forgiven (Gen/Fem/WoL & Crystal Exarch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!!

  
“I knew, you know?”  
  
The man she had worked tirelessly next to all those years ago while they had studied the Crystal Tower flattened his ears against his head and lowered his gaze, expression one of contrition. When they had returned from The Tempest, he had assured her that the alchemists could attend to healing his wounds, but in the end he knew she was not to be argued with. The Warrior of Light had insisted in caring for them herself, had outright insisted he dis-robe, and hadn't taken 'no' for an answer. The look she had given him brought him back to his youth, and he had to withhold a laugh. Perhaps during a happier moment. G'raha Tia had sat in companionable silence with her as she cleaned and bandaged his injuries after checking for infections. Though he had not thought he could feel anymore exposed to this woman, the conversation and his sitting before her sans-shirt did not help the issue.

He uttered her name softly, the start of what she knew was going to be another attempt at apology, so she headed him off.  
  
“Don't.” She shook her head as she smoothed the bindings carefully so as not to cause him pain before tying them off. “There's no need for an apology. You've already done that. I just wanted you to know that from the moment I arrived here and you met me at the gate, I knew it was you. I did not know your plan, but you did not have me fooled about your identity.”  
  
“How did you-”  
  
“We spent hours together, G'raha. Fought together. Broke bread together. Studied into the early morning. I could not see your face, but I would never forget the voice of someone who meant so much in such a short time. I might not like to admit it, but you left an impression on me all those years ago. When those doors closed, I thought you were lost forever.”  
  
He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. Another apology wanted to slip forth, and it must have shown in his expression because she covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head.  
  
“It's all forgiven, Raha. Like I said... it's just good to see you awake.” She dropped her hand and reached to offer him his robes “Here... throw this on so you can be decent before I give you a hug, okay?”


	9. # 8 - Hesitate (Gen/Fem/WoL & Ardbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!

  
  
In all his interactions with the Warrior of Light, he had never seen her do this. She had always been steadfast during their encounters, especially on the Source when they were enemies, and then in the face of the tainted light that threatened to consume her. She'd been a right pain in the ass, but their talks had been good for him. Here before him was a woman so strong; a woman who had felled Primals and Light Wardens both, and she lay curled up on her side on the bed with her shoulders slumped and her face pressed into the pillow.

_Twelve forfend...she's crying._

Ardbert wasn't sure how to even process what was occurring before him. The battle was over. The victory was hers, the First was saved, and yet the Champion of Eorzea and the First appeared to have broken down completely.  
  
“What's got you in a twist?” He asked quietly.  
  
Apparently, she hadn't realized he was there with her, and she jerked upright while trying to rapidly rub the tears from her red-rimmed eyes and damp cheeks. “Menphina's teats! You'd think I'd be used to you popping in like that!” She muttered under her breath and flopped onto the bed once more.  
  
The curse word brought a snort from him. It sounded peculiar coming from her. “What happened?”  
  
“N-nothings happened, other than the fact that you just scared the crap out of me.” She attempted to hide behind the lie by rolling over to face the wall.  
  
“You're not fooling me.” Ardbert shook his head and grimaced at her, making his way across the floor to her bedside. “I don't need sleep like you do. I can ask all night if need be. So enough of this farce.” His voice softened as he added. “What's wrong?”  
  
“I thought you had gone. After the battle with Hades.” There was sorrow in her voice.  
  
He blinked at her words, his mind running through all the possible things she meant by what she'd said. She was disappointed? He settled down onto the bed beside her with a soundless sigh. What should he say? It was time for him to go, he could feel it. He wasn't adrift anymore, tethered to this existence. While he was attempting to find something to say, his silence seemed to prompt her to elaborate.  
  
“Even the death of Emet-Selch feels like a hollow victory. He was tempered to the will of Zodiark. He was the villain, but would any of us not have done the same in his place? In that, he was right, at the very least. What I did, I did to save the First and the Source, but...” She let out a sigh. “I will have to return to the source, there is still work to be done. Garleans to fight. Yet the Scions are still trapped here, may always be trapped here. There is still so much to do both here and on the Source. And then...” She trailed off again and curled in on herself.  
  
“Then?”  
  
“Then there's you.”  
  
“Me? What about me?” Ardbert shook his head, reaching out but stopping just short of touching her arm. Would he have been able to touch her at all now? He could feel her before, on the platform. As if he had been real. A part of him didn't want to think about it, the idea of his hand passing through her as if she was made of air. “Hey, I told you. I'll always be with you.”  
  
The Warrior of Light rolled over to face him and sat up. “In memory. I know.”  
  
He shook his head and offered her a smile. “More than that. I'm a part of you now, remember? I don't know how, but maybe one day you will.”  
  
She swallowed to fight back more tears and closed the distance between them before he had time to react, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, drawing a gasp of surprise from him. He hesitated once more before enveloping her in a crushing hug. Silently, he thanked whatever gods there were that allowed him this action as he held her tight.  
  
All too soon, it was time to let her go.  
  
“It's time.”  
  
Pulling back enough to look up at him, she nodded. Her expression was sad, but the tears had ceased and she had calmed. “I'll miss you, Ardbert. I... wish we had had more time. Time to adventure together. We could have been good friends.”  
  
“We are good friends. I'll be right here.” He pointed an index finger at the spot over her heart. “Never forget that.”  
  
He felt himself fading, and he watched her sad smile until it vanished.  
  
_Thank you..._


	10. # 10 - Foster (Eirnin Thanviel)

  
  
As the Elven man approached the first house on the isles of Sullen, he couldn't withhold the wide smile that graced his face at the ruckus that was approaching him from the opposite direction. Keen ears picked up the excited shouts of a handful of children as they came barreling down the path towards him, chortling and yelling his name.  
  
Eirnin Thanviel had visited this village a handful of times now, after an injury had left him stranded here for weeks. He had developed a rapport with the families, and his work captivated the imaginations of the children, making him a favorite. The enthusiasm today made him feel young again, and drew a laugh from deep in his chest as he was fully surrounded by the clamor. One of the smaller girls began to climb up him as if he were a tree, while others pulled at his sleeves and leapt up and down around him. Even with his excellent hearing, the sounds of them all firing questions and talking at once was almost too much for even him to handle.  
  
“Eirnin, what took you so long?”  
  
“Eirnin, look, I lost a tooth!”  
  
“Can you stay for dinner?”  
  
“Eirnin, make me a flower crown again!”  
  
“Alright! Alright! One at a time!” He laughed again, ruffling the hair on a few heads.  
  
“Eirnin, tell us a story!!”  
  
At those words, there was a unanimous shout of agreement amongst all of them. This brought a broader smile from him, and he made his way towards his customary perch with all the young ones in tow. One particularly loud and precocious child jumped up and down and waved his hands about in front of the Elven man as they walked, holding a makeshift bow in his hand.  
  
“Look! I made a bow!! Now I can be like you!!”  
  
Eirnin settled onto the rock that was his usual storytelling spot and admired the child's handiwork with a nod. “It isn't bad for a first bow. The string is tight enough, though you will need a thicker bit of wood for the final project. Keep working like this, and you're sure to be a fine crafter, if nothing else.” He settled the bow back into the child's hands with a smile. “You can certainly be an adventurer one day, but it takes hard work.”  
  
“I want to be an adventurer now...”  
  
Eirnin chuckled and ruffled the child's hair. “Listen to your parents, grow big and strong, and one day you will be. Now what story should I tell this time?!”


	11. # 11 - Snuff (Hiun Kaneuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent content

  
  
He felt the cold more than he had since they had come to Coerthas as he held her bloodied body in his arms, a scream of anguish ripped from his lips as he clung to her, stroking a clawed hand over her hair.  
  
_His Elise. His sweet Elise._  
  
This loss filled the Raen man with fury. Rage filled eyes lifted to the man responsible, holding a blood coated dagger. It was obvious he knew he had made a mistake, as the killer was starting to back away, beginning to stammer. With the gentlest of motions that was reserved for only Her, Hiun laid his love down on the snow, rising to his feet with his fierce gaze not leaving the face of her murderer. Unstrapping his lance from his back, he approached the man with the weapon brandished.  
  
Hiun felt as if there was ice traversing his veins. Neither man had any question of what he intended to do once he reached his victim. The murderer began to plead, sputtering. “It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill her! I was just supposed to threaten her!”  
  
Gripping the weapon in his hands tightly, Hiun practically roared at the man as he launched himself forward rapidly, swinging the blade at the cause of his suffering. “LIAR!” Lunging headfirst, he thrust and slashed the polearm at his victim. The other man had no chance against the weapon with its greater reach, and only managed to dodge the sharp end of the weapon by mere inches.  
  
The Au Ra was intentionally aiming low, and one of his swings finally made its mark. Connecting with the knee of the other man, blood spattered across the pristine snow. His victim screamed, falling hard to the ground, losing his own weapon in the process.  
  
In his right mind, Hiun might have finished him with the blade; a quick clean kill; but he wasn't in his right mind anymore. Stabbing the lance into the snow covered ground, he leapt onto the man, clawed hands gripping him about the neck. His vision was red with anger, blood pounded in his ears. Hiun couldn't hear the pleas of the victim anymore, all he could imagine was the lifeless body of the woman he loved in the snow nearby. All he could feel was the rage, not the life he was wringing from the man. Only once his existence had been extinguished did the enraged Au Ra return to his senses. Letting the man lay where he was, Hiun stumbled back to his lover's body, cradling her and sobbing.  
  
_His Elise. His sweet Elise._  
  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.”


	12. # 12 - Crossed Fingers (Celene Nykyrian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL AU - Non Canon

  
  
“Do you plan to have a date for the celebration?”  
  
Celene chewed at the inside of her cheek as she considered the question. The one she would have wanted to go with, she didn't even have the nerve to ask. It had been too long, and they were merely friends. Asking them as a date would have only confused things. Cheeks coloring, Celene merely shrugged. “I'll probably just go back to my room at the pendants and read. I'm not that close to anyone here, really.”  
  
“Aw, come on! There's got to be someone here you like???” Nadine prodded.  
  
Side eyeing her friend, Celene offered another awkward shrug. “It's not important.”  
  
“Of course it is! Why don't you tell me? You can TOTALLY tell me! I won't tell a soul! Come on, who's the lucky guy?” Her friend dropped her voice a few levels, whispering conspiratorially behind her hand, eyes shifting to and fro at the people nearby. “Are they cute?”  
  
“I really don't think this is something to talk about here, Nadine...”  
  
“Aw, come on! If you can't tell your friends who your crush is, who can you tell? You trust me, don't you?”  
  
She wasn't sure how to answer that, and gave the woman a wary look, once more chewing on the inside of her cheek. Perhaps she was being overly cautious? “This is ridiculous. Alright, Alright.” She leaned over and whispered the answer quietly into Nadine's awaiting ear.  
  
“G'RAHA TIA?? WHO IS G'RAHA TIA??”  
  
The girl's voice could have awoken the whole of Norvrandt. Celene's eyes literally bulged and she went to try and cover the girl's mouth quickly as Nadine began waving her arms about and yell the name out-loud repeatedly, asking where they were.  
  
“Nadine! Shh! Damnit, you promised! Do you have to blurt it out to the entirety of the Mean...”  
  
“Unfortunately for you, my fingers were crossed behind my back the whole time.” Nadine grinned at her and began shouting again. “WHERE IS THIS G'RAHA TIA?! MY FRIEND HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!” She turned her attention back to Celene again to mutter. “That's a really weird name, by the way.”  
  
Celene thought she heard something akin to a choking sound behind her, and her entire body went rigid. Turning slightly to look over her shoulder, there was dread in her eyes the moment her gaze met those of the man in question. His shocked expression was aimed at Nadine for this instance, and Celene could only pray that he hadn't noticed her. Her face turned dark red from chin to the tips of her ears, and she slumped and inwardly groaned as she saw him beginning to approach her rather big-mouthed companion. Muttering an excuse as her face began to grow hot with embarrassment, she did her best to leave her friend's side as quickly as she could, walking fast with her face hidden behind her hand so that the man hopefully couldn't see her.  
  
“Wh... CELENE WAIT I THINK I FOUND HIM!!”  
  
Celene let out a small stream of swear words that she had learned during her travels and bolted into a run for the aetheryte shard that connected the Crystalline Mean with the rest of the Crystarium. Touching it, she quickly teleported away, but in her frantic attempt to get away ended up at the Temenos Rookery, where she could still hear her friend shouting for her by name.  
  
This was going to be very difficult to explain later...


	13. # 13 - Wax (Kaestian Teaurelin)

  
  
Kaestian Teaurelin had been expecting no letters, so the missive sitting on the bar in front of him perplexed him greatly. It had been hand delivered to him by a messenger he did not recognize who could give no particulars about the sender, but there was no mistaking the seal pressed into the wax that held the envelope shut. Given the family crest, it was probably important, yet the house-guard-turned-freelancer hesitated to open it.  
  
What could they possibly want with him? Did his fight with the boy have something to do with this? Kae dismissed the idea as soon as it entered his mind. He doubted very much that a noble family would have anything to say to him after he had roughed up a previous family's favorite son.  
  
Carefully, he turned the bit of paper this way and that, holding it up to the candle light to see what the envelop contained. There was weight to it, and he could see the shape of something small, metal, and solid hidden within, folded amongst the paper inside. Certainly it wasn't a gift, he knew that no one would send him one. Especially not from the name associated with the mark.  
  
After another mouthful of wine from his glass, Kae removed the small knife he kept hidden in his boot and carefully broke the seal, prying gently so as not to destroy the wax or the stamp. The item within fell out with a heavy thunk on the wooden bar, and the appearance of it made him swallow thickly.  
  
_I have not seen this in years..._  
  
Grey eyes skimmed the missive quickly.  
  
**To Whom It May Concern,**

**  
A young man I had known in Gridania sent this to me years ago. I have been unable to contact him since to return the item, and I have only recently learned of his demise. In trying to look for his family to relinquish the keepsake, I came across your name. However, I was mildly confused to find that you and he shared the same one. Is it possible that I am mistaken?**  
  
There was no signature, only an address scrawled at the bottom of the letter indicating a location on Foundation. The address had no connection to the family, that he knew of. The handwriting could have been a tell-tale sign that it was written by a woman, but this meant little to him. Kaestian had never had much contact with the Sergenaux family. What was going on, and how had this person come to have this triken that his brother had valued for so many years? It could have been a trap set for him by his brother's murderer, but it didn't matter. He had to know. Gathering the contents into his hand, he returned it to the envelope, clutching the letter with the address in his gloved hand.  
  
_By Halone's Grace, someone had better have an answer._


	14. # 14 - Scour (Arius Maimhov & Jacke)

_She's not blending into the crowd terribly well._  
  
This was the thought in Arius' head as he stood atop the buildings in Aleport, scouring the assemblage with a careful eye. It was dark, giving him excellent cover as he waited for their contact to come into sight with a package for the Guild. It was during his search that he caught sight of the curious stranger dressed in robes and swaths of cloth. Jacke had buggered off for a moment, but had given him enough information for him to know that the one he was watching wasn't the one they were looking for. This was something different, and it made his hair stand on end.  
  
Silver eyes gazed down as the robed woman made her way down the gangplank and up the walk to the port, moving with the droves of merchants and sailors both. Though it was obvious she was doing her best to obstruct anyone from getting a good look at her with that get-up, it only served to make her more conspicuous. Normally, this wouldn't have concerned him and he would have let the issue drop, but trouble might interfere with what they were trying to do here. The last thing the Rogue's Guild needed was more ire with the Yellowjackets.  
  
The Miqo'te heard Jacke as he approached quietly in the night. “We got what we came for. Ye ready to head back to the Sisters?” He made his way over, attention turning to the masses below as he noticed Arius' eyes trained on the crowds. He didn't have to ask the question for the cat-man to answer.  
  
“That one. The Tib. Something's up. I can feel it.” Arius remarked, his ears back, motioning with his chin to the bunch. “A night-walker? One of yours?”  
  
“Not one of ours.” He shook his head, the companion's green eyes went to the direction Arius had indicated, picking the woman out immediately. “Aye, something's up. Poor Tib sticks out like a sore thumb. But did ye notice the culls behind her?”  
  
Arius blinked at Jacke and turned his attention back to the stranger and the crowd moving behind her. It took him more work to spot them, as he was not nearly as practiced as the Rogue Guild's Captain was, and the men were far better at blending into the masses. “I see them now. If we have what we need, perhaps it's best to leave before there's trouble.”  
  
Jacke eyed him, a frown pulling at the corner of his mouth as he watched the goings-on and contemplated their next move. “If a storm's brewin, we can use the chaos for cover.”  
  
Sure enough, trouble did start, but the next few minutes did not go as Arius might have anticipated. In the throng, one of the men suddenly lurched forward to grab the robe the woman was wearing and jerked the hood clear off her head. The commotion caused calls of surprise amongst those not involved as the others made moves to attack the strange woman with no regards for civilians caught in the tangle. People scattered in all directions, a few bellowing for guards.  
  
“It may be time for us to retreat now.” Arius muttered, but waited as both men watched the woman dodge fists, blades, and a large axe to the best of her abilities. Her moves were not unlike those Arius had seen Jacke and V'kebbe and others of the Rogue's Guild use, but with subtle differences. Though she appeared to be outnumbered, her footwork allowed her to evade contact with weapons in a way that made even Arius jealous.  
  
“They're taking their time. Might be time for us to-”  
  
Jacke had turned to make his way down to the next level, though whether it was to escape or to help the woman, Arius couldn't be sure. At that moment, something happened that caused Arius to halt his companions attempts to go anywhere, his eyes wide as he took in the scene.  
  
“Jacke, look.”  
  
The woman had pulled twin blades from beneath her robes, but they were not the typical stabbers so many of the Guild were used to using. These blades were circular, and she slung them about with the ease of someone who was used to wielding them. They were an extension of her, and she pitched them into the air, moving as an acrobat might move. He had seen a woman in Limsa Lominsa dance with blades like this, but in all his time he had never seen the blades used as weapons. Certainly not with such alacrity.  
  
In the length of time it took the rest of the crowd to completely disperse, she had dispatched all four men with ease, leaving them groaning and attempting to cover from their wounds, but unable to follow. Grabbing the hood of her robe, she jerked it up and ran off into the darkness as the Yellowjackets were finally arriving at the scene of the disruption.  
  
Arius exhaled a breath and shook his head as if to clear it. “She's headed for the gate and the Yellowjackets are distracted. Probably a good a time as any.”  
  
Jacke carefully shoved the package into the Miqo'te's hands. “Get it back to the Sisters.”  
  
“You're not coming with?” Arius asked. “Is it the Tib?”  
  
“Talent like that could be worth it's weight. I'll meet ye at the Sisters 'fore long.” Jacke offered his typical cocky grin and slipped into the darkness, vanishing after the woman.  
  
“Bloody hells, I can't see this going well.” Arius muttered quietly to himself as he slipped away as well, heading back for Limsa Lominsa.


	15. # 16 - Jitter (Rune Ymir & Celene Nykyrian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL AU - Non Canon

As she set foot through the large and elaborate doors of Haukke Manor, Rune Ymir let her violet gaze wander from the sweeping grand staircase to the woman waiting at the foot of them. There was an oppressive air to the place that was palpable, and she could tell by the way the warrior was speaking in hushed tones to the Wood Wailers that she was attempting to pacify them as best she could. It was like her; standing near the jaws of danger and still willing to offer succor to those who did not share in Hydaelyn's grace. It was not only due to this and the experiences she had had fighting next to the younger female that led to Rune's acceptance of her as the Warrior of Light. The very way the smaller woman carried herself gave the impression that she was not the demure femme that she appeared to be. Beneath the pretty face was the mind of a strategist, and beating in her chest was the heart of a soldier.  
  
Rune had been requested by the warrior herself, and she tried to hold herself with the same level of confidence as she approached, despite the feeling that building gave her. A sick sensation settled into the pit of her stomach. The ranger could easily assess from the handful of Wood Wailers clustered near the stairs that the efforts to purge the voidsent from the manor had met with disaster, even if she had not been briefed by linkpearl on the way. This, and the Viera's knowledge of the structure's history lead to the state of unease.  
  
Would she still perform to the best of her ability in the face of peril? Yes. Did she like being here? No.  
  
Stepping past one of the Wailers, she overheard him muttering under his breath. “Bloody place gives me the collywobbles...”  
  
Recognizing his voice, she offered the man's shoulder a reassuring pat as she went by and returned the murmured greeting that was offered. Being a ranger in the Twelveswood for as long as she had offered her more than historical knowledge of her surroundings, but knowledge of its people as well. Though she didn't know the meaning of the word 'collywobbles', she still agreed. She didn't intend to let the others know that, however. “Chin up, Arthurioux. We'll get your men back.”  
  
The Warrior of Light turned her attention to the Ranger as she stepped up along side her, a smile on her face that didn't quite meet her eyes. It wasn't good.  
  
“We have our work cut out for us.” Celene announced.  
  
“So it would seem. How many are still within?”  
  
“They count seven of their numbers still missing. Given how shaken up they are, we won't be able to get any of them to come with us. You up for doing this, just the two of us?”  
  
The ranger's gaze went to the stairs, her jaw tightening. “I don't suppose we have any choice.” Pulling her bow and three arrows from the quiver at her back, she held the arrows pinched between her fingers of her drawing hand. “Lead the way.”


	16. # 17 - Obeisant (Ellemeare Sergenaux & Kaestian Teaurelin)

  
  
As he stepped over the threshhold, Kaestian swept his gray eyed gaze around the small but cozy shop. A fire burned in a small wood stove, keeping the space just comfortable enough to be welcoming, and before stepping further within he paused there to shake the snow off his cloak. His eyes took time to adjust to the difference in light, for the Crystal Griffin was lit by only candlelight and the faintest glow from the outdoor lamps through the shades over the windows. Kaestian took notice of two customers and listened to their murmured discussion with what might have been the shopkeep. The woman behind the counter seemed to notice him immediately, raising her eyes to him and offering him a warm smile.  
  
“Welcome to the Crystal Griffin. Please, have a look around. I will be right with you.”  
  
The first impression he had was of her appearance and the sound of her voice. Her accent was not one of Ishgard, it seemed to me an amalgamation of Ishgardian and something else he could not place. He took measure of her carefully; the elegant features of her face, piercing blue-green eyes, and long brown-black hair that fell over one shoulder and well down to her waist. She appeared far too young to be the shop's owner, but then with his kind it was always hard to tell. Offering her a respectful nod regardless, he turned his attention to a selection of books on a shelf nearby, tilting his head to read the titles. There was all manner of items here, in various states of organized disarray.  
  
The customers made their purchases, and with the ringing of the bell above the door, they were alone. Kaestian could hear and smell her as she approached him, his keen hearing picking up her soft footfalls on the stone floor and his nose detecting the distinct smell of lavender. For the moment, he remained facing the shelf with his body, merely turning his head to meet her gaze as she stepped up to his right side, presumably to ask him if he needed anything. He opened his mouth to inquire about the shop's owner, but she did not afford him the opportunity.  
  
“Keastian Teaurelin, I presume? The real one, anyway. I was not expecting to hear from you so soon, or perhaps I suspected you might write first.”  
  
His expression morphed into one of surprise as it occurred to him that she might actually be the one who had called upon him.  
  
She is so young...  
  
“How did you-?”  
  
The woman smiled, her expression not unfriendly, but her eyes guarded. “Uncanny resemblance to your...brother, perhaps?”  
  
The mention of his brother put him on edge, and he was unintentionally gruff with his next question. “Who are you? What do you want? Why have you summoned me here?”  
  
“Straight to the point, hm?” The younger woman nodded gently and reached to fidget with the books on the shelves, straightening them to busy her hands. “My real name is Ellemeare Sergenaux.”  
  
Though she were and Elezen and an attractive one at that, she did not resemble any of the Sergenaux family that he had seen in passing. He shook his head. “You do not look like any of the heirs that I have seen.”  
  
“Adopted, actually. If you know of our family, then you are familiar with their penchant for picking up... strays? I am not related by blood, but they are still my ken. But how I came by my last name doesn't matter. You asked me a question, and I intend to answer it. I need your help.”  
  
Kaestian turned more to face her, catching sight of a piece of jewelry that sparkled at her finger. He recognized the crest upon it immediately. The sight of it compelled obeisant behavior from him that had been ingrained in him for years, and though he grimaced slightly he lowered his head and offered a bow. After all he'd seen, a part of him longed to rebel against the action, feeling that those of nobility should have to earn the respect they so desperately craved, and yet he lowered himself into the graceful gesture regardless. “Milady.”  
  
Ellemeare's eyes widened faintly, and she moved to touch his shoulder in a bid to see him rise to his full height again. His expression became one of consternation, and hers became one of apology.  
  
“Please, don't stand on formality around me. It is only because of who you are and the help I need that I have given you my real name. To most, I am Renelle Devereux, keeper of the Crystal Griffin. Geologist and Herbology enthusiast. Please, relax, and address me simply as Ellemeare. I would only ask you to call me Renelle in mixed company.”  
  
“You are a member of nobility, it would be disrespectful for me to-”

The woman named Ellemeare held out a hand to stop him from continuing and murmured. “I insist.”  
  
Pausing, he exhaled softly. “Very well.” Clearing his throat, he attempted to force himself to return to a relaxed pose, pulling the necklace from his pocket and holding it up so that she could see. “This would have something to do with the reason you are needing my help, I presume?”  
  
She nodded, moving over to pluck dead leaves from a nearby plant and then darting to the other side of the room to fix a display of crystals. Kaestian had to turn and shift to keep his eyes on her, watching her curiously as she moved about the room.  
  
“Correct. While I do have every intention of you having it back if at all possible, I am seeking answers as to what it is.”  
  
His expression grew confused once more and he shook his head. “You are not making sense. It was merely a trinket of my brothers.”  
  
“If that were the case, you would not be here. I know that he sent me this shortly before he died. The letter that accompanied the necklace was vague, with him mostly impressing upon me the importance of keeping it 'safe'. I have been able to find no information in the libraries here in Ishgard as to its origins, and for obvious reasons I do not think it would be good for me to go to the Knight Commander or the Knights Twelve.”  
  
He looked down at the item in his hand, noting the dragon coiled around the dark stone in the pendant, and nodded in agreement. He said nothing, however, as she saw fit to continue.  
  
“As his brother, you would be privy to more information than I, and might be able to at least tell me where he acquired it, which would give me a place to start.”  
  
“Why do you want to know so much about it? If you intend to return it to me, why does it matter?”  
  
The woman continued to putter around, turning to look at him periodically, though he wondered why. Did he suspect her of something? Or was it possible she was concerned about appearing rude. “Part of it is merely inquisitive nature, but it goes deeper than that. To keep it safe while I researched it, and to keep anyone from finding it, I wore it. I took it with me on my travels into Ishgard and later to Gyr Abania and Doma. I had a strange reaction to it during the time it was on my person. A family member also believes something might be trapped and dormant inside, and whatever it is, I don't think it's friendly. It seemed to sap me of energy while it heightened my talents. It made any abilities I used more amplified, more potent, but at the same time exhausted me physically to wear it. The longer I wore it, the stronger those feelings became. Whatever this thing is, I believe it may be dangerous, and I surmise that your brother was killed so that someone might get their hands on it.”  
  
He kept his gaze trained on her as she paced and made her point, staring down at the object in his hand with a grimace. On the fact that it could be evil, he couldn't argue with the woman. He had always felt an unease with this piece of jewelry, though he had attempted to dismiss the idea as overactive imagination combined with superstition.  
  
“What am I to do to help you?”  
  
“I need any information you can provide on how your brother might have come by this necklace. I want help looking into this quietly, and I may need your aid in destroying it. I also want someone who's aether is not so tied to the object to carry it for a while, or hide it somewhere. Preferably where no one, including myself, can gain access to it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Ellemeare approached him suddenly, which caused him to stand perfectly straight and still. He was reminded in that moment that he was alone with someone that he did not know. He knew nothing of what she might be capable of, and her being of noble blood only increased the amount he was on edge. The woman held out her hand, flame flaring up and dancing about upon her palm before she closed her hand to snuff it out. “Because my being close to it might put any number of people in danger. Including those I love.”  
  
Kaestian's eyes widened momentarily at the sight of the flame. He had seen thaumaturge's cast their magics before, but this was different. Unease was settling further into the pit of his stomach. “Why me, why not someone from your family to help you destroy it? Surely...”  
  
Ellemeare shook her head slowly back and forth. “Could they help me destroy it, yes. However, right now they are preoccupied with things of far greater import. They are currently not in Ishgard and I do not intend to call them back to handle this matter for me. I also thought to the fact that you would probably like to know who was responsible for the death of your brother, and that helping settle a matter in this city might do good for your morale.”  
  
Kaestian's eyes narrowed softly, but he maintained his temper. “My morale?”  
  
“I overheard the events of the household you resigned from when I was trying to find you.” She stepped back to a respectable distance, allowing him his space, but it did not help him relax. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm asking you for your help with the promise that if you do, we will find who killed your brother. You will have prevented potential loss of life here within this city, and I can help you to work towards clearing your good name. I am also willing to pay you for your efforts.”  
  
“I'm already doing what I can to clear my name on my own, and I do not need your money, milady.” Kaestian shook his head and moved to set the necklace down on the counter nearby, turning for the door.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Something in her voice bade him stop, and he turned to look at her. What he expected to see was just an expression of pleading, but when he gazed back into the woman's blue-green eyes, he didn't see desperation. What he saw was fear, genuine fear which she was obviously trying so desperately to hide. Up until this point, he had wondered if she was merely trying to get him to do her dirty work, a common theme amongst the nobles, but no. She meant every word she said, and the 'please' added to it shook him. It was rare for one of noble blood to be so honest. More so for them to be humble.

  
Turning away from the door, he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before offering her another respectful bow. “Forgive me for doubting your intentions.”  
  
It was as if he'd lifted a weight from her shoulders. “Don't. I can understand the lack of trust, especially when concerning anyone of nobility. Though you probably have not looked much into my background here in Ishgard, having only just met me, I can assure you I am not someone the nobles favor. I have oft spoke against their treatment of others, and I have an uncanny knack to not give a shit when they don't like something I have to say.”  
  
She was being candid with him again, and the swear word brought a chuckle that he tried to disguise as a laugh. The sound brought a smile to her lips as the tension and worry relaxed from her expression. “Will you please help me sort through this?”  
  
After a pause of consideration, Kaestian nodded. “I warn you, I am no longer a house guard, nor am I a Knight. I will do my best to aid you, but I also withhold the right to change my mind.”  
  
“Say no more.” Ellemeare nodded, holding out her hand to shake.  
  
Kaestian eyed her hand and then bowed his head politely before reaching for the necklace. “Where do we begin?”  
  
“I'll make some tea, then you can start with the story of where your brother got this trinket of his.” Ellemeare bounded into the other room, disappearing behind a cloth curtain towards the back of the store. Kaestian watched after her as she went, wondering what he had managed to get himself into.


	17. # 18 - Wilt (Ulan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Violent Content and Adult Language, Abuse

  
She had always said there was no such thing as 'fate' for her. Nothing was supposed to go as planned; there was nothing predetermined. No such thing as 'destiny'. The future was a fluid thing that could be rewritten by simply changing one's mind and shifting direction. The paths were infinite, and all of them lead to uncertainty. This had always been the way of things for her, and she had never felt fear of the new. There had been no concern about where her feet would take her. In honesty, she had reveled in those uncertainties, excited by the unexpected, titillated by new and interesting prospects. Every horizon brought something undiscovered. She had lived from day to day for as long as she could remember.  
  
Until him.  
  
Always with him. Viewing her time with the group as a stepping stone to something better, a job while she looked into the distance, waiting for the next big thing. Always focused on what lay ahead and never looking at what was behind her. Always reaching. She did what was asked of her when it was asked of her without question because it furthered her goals. She had never been a part of their flock, but she'd been a good little stooge all the same. Lies. Cheating. Stealing. Anything short of murder. It was shiny gil in her pocket, something to keep her entertained, and she could be with the one she loved.  
  
Well, had loved.  
  
As she often told others, things never go as planned.  
  
Now, the woman clung to the rail of the airship with all her might, forcing herself to look into the face of her attacker instead of the open air and potential demise that awaited her below. How could she possibly survive a fall from this height? Gazing up into those pitch black eyes, narrowed at her in anger, she wasn't sure which was worse. His face was twisted into something that looked like a combination of anger and amusement, but it was evil. Suddenly, she knew true fear. It coiled into her chest and made her entire body tremble.  
  
So this was what it was like, to fear the future that lay before you.  
  
The man leaning menacingly above her brought his arms up in a graceful and powerful arc, bringing the heavy hammer down with an aim to crush her fingers. It was only instinct that allowed her to evade the attack, as she grappled with the rail and barely shifted her right hand out of the way in time, salvaging at least one. The hammer connected with her left wrist, and an agonizing cry was ripped from her lips as the impact shattered bones. Pressing her now injured limb to her chest, she held as tight as she could with her only good hand, looking up at the man she had once trusted with her life. The love that had lived within her wilted in the face of the betrayal before her. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She wanted to ask him why, to beg him to stop, to plead him to help her. Yet as her mouth opened, she could find no voice.  
  
“I thought you loved me..” She sobbed.  
  
“Loved you?! Loved you?! You've outlived your usefulness. Why would I love you? Why don't you just give up and die already, you bitch?!” He bellowed at her, raising the weapon again.  
  
There was nothing she could do. One hand broken, the other clinging to the rail with the last bit of strength she had. Looking up at him, she took what she thought would be her final breath.  
  
She let go.  
  
  
  
  
The first thing she was conscious of was the heat. Burning air filled her lungs violently, filled with sand that caused her to cough until her chest ached. She had been lying face down in the sand, and it took some effort to draw upon enough strength to roll over, letting out a cry of pain and surprise at the feeling in her wrist. Her wrist wasn't the only thing hurt. Taking stock of her injuries, she found that every joint in her body complained at any movement. Her skin felt like it had been rubbed rapidly with sandpaper, and there was a dull throbbing pain in her skull that felt like it might split clean open. Raising her good hand to touch her head, she brought it away to reveal congealing blood mixed with sand.  
  
Hm. When did that happen?  
  
Blinking, she attempted to take in her surroundings.  
  
Hot hot hot.  
  
Where was she?  
  
She learned quickly that looking at the sky was a big mistake. The sun was brutally bright, and made her eyes hurt. Squinting didn't seem to help her headache much either.  
  
She needed to get back, but back to what?  
  
She had the sense something important was happening, or needed to happen, but she couldn't remember. One thing was certain. She wanted a drink; needed it. That, and shelter from the sun's abominable heat.  
  
Somehow, she found the will to push herself to her feet. Picking a direction, she forced herself to move. Her knees tried to buckle. Her energy sapped from loss of blood and the heat. As she made her way from dune to dune, she tried to recall what had happened and where she was. Who she was.  
  
There had been fear, and pain, then nothing. Only the heat. Hot hot hot.  
  
Her vision swam, but she kept moving.  
  
Hot hot hot.


	18. # 19 - Radiant (Celene Nykyrian & Jacke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL AU - Non Canon

Years of practice as a rogue allowed him to follow the fleeing stranger easily enough. The trail of kobold and creature corpses along the trail through Thalaos to the Floating City of Nym also helped. They served as a dead giveaway to where she'd gone, to him, and no doubt to whomever followed her as well. A problem that would have to be addressed after he found her. This mystery woman was fleeing on foot, and though she was fast, he knew the terrain far better than she.  
  
_Like candy from a babe._  
  
Panting, she had paused to lean against a worn pillar while she caught her breath and recovered from her retreat. Hidden in the shadows, Jacke watched her for signs of what she might be up to, or where she might be headed. It was possible she knew he was there, he could hardly guess the full level of her abilities, but for the moment she did not indicate awareness of his presence. He used that to his advantage to slip in closer.  
  
Just as he was within arms length of the cloaked figure, she whirled to face him, though beneath the hood her eyes were not trained on him exactly, but a space nearby. “Who's there?”  
  
Though internally he was wary of revealing himself, the rogue chose that moment to ease out of the shadows, choosing to lean casually against a nearby tree and offering the enigmatic woman one of his trademark grins. “Hwere ye off to in such a hurry, lass?”

She was quick. Within an eye's blink, her blades were in her hands, her posture a clear indication that fight had over-won flight, had there been any debate at all. She gripped the blades tight enough that her knuckles were white. She did not attack immediately, but stood ready for what he might be about to do.

_Tib is drawn tighter than a bow string_, he thought to himself. While he could have raised his empty hands to her in a bid to show he meant no harm, Jacke wasn't entirely sure that was wise. Instead, he chose to move his hands to his blades, resting on his hips just above the stabbers, and waited himself.  
  
“What business is it of yours where I go to, Mr...?”

“Jacke.” He said with a grin, offering a slightly mocking bow.

It was then that she struck. While he had lowered his head, his gaze had still been on her, and he saw the flash as she moved forward on the offensive, giving him only just enough time to dodge out of the way. The game was on. Drawing his blades, he took the defense. The woman was fast, he'd give her that, and he had to draw on his considerable experience just to refrain from being nicked during her initial attack. She weaved out to throw her blades as he'd seen her do before, and he moved quickly in. Dodging the blades as they spun past him, he slashed and just barely caught her shirt, the fabric tearing slightly. He was grateful then that his aim had been true, because while he didn't expect she would know it, he had no intention of hurting her. Unless she gave him a reason.  
  
Letting out a startled gasp, she caught her blades upon their return and literally danced out of his reach as he went in for another try. The rogue's blood was pumping with excitement and a chuckle escaped him as they each leapt back and stood waiting to see what the other would do next. She glanced down at her shirt with a grimace.  
  
“That wasn't cheap, you know...”  
  
He offered her a shrug. “Ye'r the one who attacked first, lass. I was merely defending meself.” A smile broke out across his face again. “Want another shot? I can put a hand behind me back, if it'll help.”  
  
Moving one hand and blade behind his back, he taunted her, hoping to goad her into action once more. He probably shouldn't have been so eager to fight the woman, given how easily she had dispatched the men on the docks, but it had been a while since he had himself a bit of fun.  
  
Her eyebrows turned down into a scowl, though it didn't ruin her looks, what he could see of them anyway. Offering a growl of frustration, she propelled herself forward once more with an elegant leap, and they were entangled in combat once more. Blades clashed against the metal rings she wielded again and again as they blocked the others incoming onslaught. During this bout, Jacke managed to get the edge of his blade carefully into the hood of her cloak and the sharp weapon sheared through the fabric, causing it to fall away and allowing him to get a good look at her for the first time.  
  
She was radiant, with the dim light of the darkmans glowing against her skin and pale hair. Eyes the color of steel glaring at him from beneath full lashes, and that full pouty mouth pulled into a frown of concentration. She was too small to be an Elezen, and yet there was the obvious slant and point to the tips of her ears. Didn't matter what race she was to Jacke, however. Either way, she was beautiful.  
  
“Quite the dimber mort, aren't ye?” He grinned triumphantly as he jumped back to escape another swing from her weapon.

The woman paused, panting for breath from their fight, and looked at him confused. “Dimber mort?”  
  
The rogue chuckled again and put his blades away, breathless himself. Waving his hand dismissively, he then raised them in acquiescence. “Consider it a compliment, Lass. Ye fight good.”

The woman paused, still looking at him with a mixture of confusion and caution on that pretty face. After regarding him warily for a moment, she put her own blades away and caught her breath. “You too. Who the hell are you?”  
  
“Name's Jacke. Yer's?”  
  
The lady frowned at him and her jaw worked as she seemed to be chewing the inside of her cheek while deciding what to do. “Celene. I'm guessing by the fact that you put away your weapons, you aren't with the others.”  
  
“If ye mean the ones trying to kill ye at the docks, nae. I am not with the culls that ye walloped.”  
  
She blinked and shook her head. “Wasn't a good idea for you to follow me, then. Unless you like trouble. Then again, you seemed to be utterly enjoying yourself mere moments ago, so perhaps you do like trouble. Or your crazy. Or both.” She muttered, putting an index finger through the hole he had caused in her shirt. “Damnit, now I'm going to have to get the thread out...”  
  
He watched her curiously as she seemed to take measure of him as he had of her during the fight. Jacke opened his mouth to ask more questions, but the snap of a twig in the darkness nearby waylaid him.  
  
“'pears we're not alone, Lass. Ye go. It's on me for delayin' ye, this is the least I can do.” When she stood there looking at him like he was crazy, he motioned to her to head north. “Northeast of 'ere you'll find Camp Overlook. The Maelstrom culls there 'an make sure nothing 'appens to ye. Go.”  
  
“What about you?” Her voice was incredulous.  
  
“I assure ye I'm quite capable of takin' care of meself. Go.” He urged, pulling his blades once more and turning to face the outlines of approaching men in the shadows. He could handle the three of them while he let the pretty miss escape.  
  
“You're going to want something in return, aren't you?”  
  
He didn't even have to look at her to know that she was looking at him with suspicion once more. “We 'an talk about that another time. Now hike off.” He motioned again in the direction he had indicated.  
  
With another noise from deep in her throat that sounded more than a little conflicted, he finally heard her run off down the path as he faced the men coming towards him.  
  
_Bene. Easy pickin's, these lot_, he thought. Been a while since he'd had some sport.


	19. # 20 - Bisect (Celene Nykyrian & Crystal Exarch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!  
WoL AU - Non Canon

They sat as they had in the past, huddled together at a large table, surrounded by books and papers on all sides. Most were those that he had acquired from the tower itself or during his time in Norvrandt. The rest were ones that the Warrior of Light had brought back from the source, having scoured every library she could get into for information to help solve their current problem. Side by side, they toiled away, scratching out notes on scraps of paper as they found things that might be important. G'raha had practically built a tiny fort around himself with reading materials; something that she remarked hadn't changed about him. When Celene would peer up, she could just barely make out the flicking of his ears as he focused on the information that surrounded him.  


Pulling another book from a stack beside her, she began flipping through the pages with a sigh. Her eyes were starting to ache, and her tummy grumbled softly. The first time it happened, she glanced her cohort's way, relieved that he hadn't seemed to notice the sound. Breaking down, she retrieved the La Noscean orange she had smuggled to the First from her pocket, one of a host of other items she had brought back with her, only this she hadn't told anyone about. The fact of the matter was she'd missed the taste of them while she had been here, and she couldn't help but sneak a few back with her, since she wasn't sure how long it would be before a return trip was made.  
  
Attention on the small print of the volume before her, she didn't notice that she had caught the attention of the man as he suddenly peered over the stacks of books and manuscripts at her, nose twitching because he had caught the familiar scent.  
  
Feeling eyes upon her, the woman glanced up just as she was getting ready to take a bite, noticing his red eyes trained on her prize and the unspoken expression of envy. Lowering the orange, she offered him a guilty smile.  
  
“Busted.” Her tone was rueful.  
  
“Is that a La Noscean orange?”  
  
“It is. Would you like half?” She murmured.  
  
“I cannot remember the last time I had one. If I may?”  
  
Smiling sheepishly, she carefully bisected the orange and offered him half, watching the Miqo'te curiously as he reached out to take it from her. The look on his face reminded her of a little kid being offered a special Starlight present.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Celene chuckled and stuck a segment into her mouth, speaking after she'd enjoyed her first bite. “Just don't tell anyone else I have them. I'll get in trouble for not having brought enough to share with the whole class.”


	20. # 21 - Crunch (Rune Ymir, Jacke, V'Kebbe)

  
  
“Stray, ye see hide or hair of Arius? 'E ain't checked in.”  
  
It had taken some work, but Rune had managed to get the man on the door of the 'Sisters of the Edelweiss' to let her in. She had heard the leader's question as she stepped through the door and closed it quietly behind her, and she headed the other rogue off to answer before she got the chance.  
  
“He couldn't have. Your recruit hasn't been given the chance.”  
  
There was something satisfying in their movements, the way both rogues whirled gracefully in her direction with blades drawn and at the ready. Skills honed and ready for combat at all times. Not that they would need them with her, she had no intention of starting a row with the Rogue's Guild, but they would need that speed. She had a quandary that their speed would be desperately needed for. Remaining still despite having four very sharp knives aimed in her direction, she stood her ground and looked the leader in the eyes.  
  
“How the hell ye...”  
  
“I am lucky enough to have made contacts in the right places.” Once more, the Viera didn't let him finish, crossing her arms and regarding them both calmly. “Time is of the essence. I do not know you, nor you me, however we share a common link in that we both are acquainted with your newest recruit. I have a report and then I would like your help extracting him from his current location. We can answer other questions along the way.”  
  
The man she knew to be Captain Jacke Swallow narrowed his eyes at her, but warily put away his weapons and nodded to his fellow rogue to do the same. “We're listenin'.”  
  
“Good.” Rune moved to the table in the center of the room, pulling a map from her pack and smoothing it out across the surface. “Your man, Arius, lost the package in Ul'dah partially due to my own involvement -I will explain that later- and I had tasked myself with helping him to get it back. We had learned the location of where the man who had taken it was, and the intention was to retrieve it as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, it seems they anticipated his arrival, and a trap was waiting. Arius was captured. He is being held here.” She tapped her finger at a location near Zanr'ak. “The men posing as Brass Blades won't be the only trouble, either. The Amalj'aa may also pose a challenge. However, that is one area where I believe I can help.”  
  
“How so?” Jacke asked, looking over the map and then turning his gaze to the Viera before him, having to crane his neck more than he was used to on account of the height difference.  
  
The woman pulled a cloth pouch from its place at her belt and held it in view. “A solution for sleep that I can taint my arrows with. It should last long enough to get in and get him out. I have studied the maps and so know the area well enough not to get lost. I will have to stay out of sight as best I can, my being a ranged attacker will make me an immediate target if I am seen, however I can't imagine that would be an issue for you. If I stay here...” She indicated to a cliff wall that was over canyon that was marked on the map. “I should be able to stay out of sight and reach, while aiding you from above.”  
  
“What's in this for ye?”  
  
It was natural for him to be suspicious, and she didn't blame him. Rune shook her head. “I am partially at fault for his being there. I would merely be retrieving your compatriot and your package, therefore keeping my part of the bargain I made to him.” She turned her attention back to the map and continued where she had left off. “We will need to be wary of potential traps or ambushes. While I doubt very much they will try the same thing twice, we have to assume the possibility that the enemy's plan can evolve just as ours can.”  
  
Rune watched his jaw work as he obviously chewed over the information she had given him. She had consulted with a few trusted sources before approaching the leader of the guild, which had cost her several hours. They could not afford to delay any longer.  
  
“I do not need to tell anyone here that time is not on our side.”

The rogue made a noise in the back of his throat and nodded. “V'Kebbe, ye with me. More 'an three on this would draw attention.” He turned his blue eyes to the stranger, taking measure of the woman. “Didn't catch y'er name.”  
  
Rune merely offered him a shrug. “I didn't offer it. Let's deal with Arius first. We can exchange pleasantries later.”


	21. # 22 - Entangle (Rune Ymir, Arius Maimhov, Jacke, V'Kebbe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Credit!

The sleeping tonic that she had procured was doing the trick. Moving quickly and quietly along the cliffs edge, Rune fired tainted arrows one by one into the Amalj'aa. She could have killed them outright and it probably would have been considered a service to Ul'dah to do so, but they were not her focus at the moment. Keeping a sharp eye on the two rogues on the ground, she aided them with well placed shots to the beastmen on the ground. The two of them could slip cleanly through the them, but the extra caution didn't hurt.

Jacke and V'Kebbe were barely visible against the darkness, and only noticeable to her trained eyes because she knew where to look. They wove through the sleeping Amalj'aa steadily, making their way in the direction she had indicated on the map. Twice during the trip, she had noticed them pause to glance at the paper, and Rune was immediately glad that she had chosen to leave the map in their capable hands instead. No doubt the two of them were out of their elements here in the desert. It would not have done for them to get lost, not when they were potentially racing the clock.

_There is no telling what condition he is in._  
  
Continuing swiftly atop the rocks to keep up with them as they ran towards where their comrade was being held, she reached as far as she could go before slipping between the metal guards placed by the beastmen and shimmying down to a lower section of cliff that held one solitary tree. Leaning against it, she looked ahead of them, making out the camp now near the section of Zanr'ak that seemed to be strangely void of its usual residents. Slipping down to be out of sight, she used the tree and the cliff for cover and tapped off her end of the linkpearl. One of three she had shared with the two rogues.  
  
“I'm in position. The camp is just ahead, you should be able to see it now. I count seven, two of which are ranged. Wait until you see two fall before engaging the others.” Unscrewing the cap off a bottle of poison she had brewed special for the occasion, she dipped the ends of two arrows into it carefully and held them ready. Drawing a deep breath, she let loose a knocked arrow on exhale, then another quickly. They sliced through the air and into their intended targets easily.  
  
Then ensued the chaos. The other five men in the encampment went into panic mode and began barking orders to one another, having realized that someone was set upon them. Just in time for Jacke and V'Kebbe to enter the fray. She watched them as they suddenly came into full view, a flurry of blades. Watching them for a moment, she knew that she had been right to reach out to them.  
  
Moving into a better position to aim for another target, she tainted the arrow with the poison, knocked it and fired. Slicing through the air, it found its prey just as gracefully and easily as the others had, making Jacke on the ground grateful that the woman above was on their side.

_Three down, four to go._  
  
It was then that it occurred to her that she could not see Arius from where she was perched, which made no sense. There were no buildings to hide him in, so where was he. Frowning, she allowed her gaze to skim the camp back and forth. She only knew why she couldn't locate him when she heard Jacke suddenly yell out over the linkpearl they shared.  
  
“DO NAE LET THAT ONE GET TO THE BARRELS!!”  
One of the men they had been fighting with had broken off from the rest. Unarmed, she had initially not been concerned about him, but as her gaze honed in on him, she saw that he was making his way quickly across the camp with what appeared to be a burning torch. Noting that he was making for a stack of barrels, her eyes widened. Rune didn't even take the time to poison the arrows, but knocked three and fired in rapid succession. This man seemed undeterred by the attacks despite the fact that all had hit their mark and continued towards his target. Now he was out of her view, hidden behind a section of one of the metal gates of the Amalj'aa.  
  
Swearing, she pulled a length of rope from its place beneath her coat, lassoed the end of the tree beside her, and leapt down. Using the rope to swing into the camp, she landed in front of the target, facing him as he continued running towards them. She had only two arrows left, so she had to make them count. Drawing the first, she aimed straight for his head only to have him dodge.  
  
Miss.  
  
_One left._ Knocking the other rapidly, she fired again. The arrow wedged itself between the eyes of the man and he went down sprawling with a heavy thud. However, it was quick thinking and not the arrow that saved them. As the man had fallen forward, the still lit torch rolled towards the barrels. Scowling at it, she kicked it hard and sent it flying away as it hissed and went out.  
  
Now she was in the mix too, and out of ammunition. With a grimace, Rune used the heavy end of her bow and her feet to pummel another man as he went after her. The bow connected with the attacker's head with a sickening thwak and he went backwards, laying still.

Jacke and the Stray moved over to join her, all three of them panting from their efforts.  
  
“Ye are a forced to be reckoned with..” V'Kebbe muttered, leaning forward and placing her palms on her knees as she caught her breath.  
  
Setting her eyes on the barrels, Rune noticed the top of Arius' head tucked within the circle of them. She could tell by the smell that it was some sort of fuel. Had the man with the torch reached his destination, it was likely none of them would have been standing here.  
  
Too close. Far too close.  
  
“Wha the hell is going on out there?!” The familiar voice made them all smile, Rune included, and brought a chuckle from Jacke.  
  
“Ye have nine lives just like the Stray.”  
  
Arius voice indicated his disbelief. “Jacke?”  
  
As Jacke and V'Kebbe moved the barrels out of the way, Rune used one of the spare blades that was now lying around to cut the binds that held Arius' hands and feet, then began checking him for wounds. His expression as he looked at her was one in shock, and she concluded he'd expected her to abandon him. “I thought you'd gone.”  
  
“I did. To find help.” Rune motioned to the members of the Rogue's Guild. “You have some good friends here.” She turned her lavender gaze to the leader and murmured. “You should probably get him back to Limsa and get him seen by a healer, just to be sure. I'm certain the package is here on one of the men. So, it's about time we part ways. If you head south, you should reach the Forgotten Springs. There's an aetheryte there.”  
  
“Ye ne'er did tell us yer name, lass.”  


The Viera stood from a crouch to her full height, merely offering him a shrug. “I can't tell you that.”  
  
“Why's tha?” V'Kebbe asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
“Because I was never here.” With a quick motion, the Viera woman tossed something at the ground, which shattered like the sound of glass and spread thick smoke into the air.  
  
The other three coughed and hacked and waved their faces. Jacke let out a few choice swear words. When the smoke cleared, the woman was gone. All that rested where she stood was the linkpearl that she had shared with the three.  
  
  
  
  
Standing on a cliff, Rune watched as Captain Jacke, V'Kebbe, and Arius set off on foot southbound to the nearest aetheryte. A sound came over her other linkpearl and she answered it quietly.  
  
“Yes. It's me. It's done. No, I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure they didn't like my dipping out on them, but it's for the best that I don't get too heavily involved with the Rogue's Guild under the circumstances. Yes, I'll report back at once.”  
  
She deactivated the linkpearl and watched the three disappear out of sight.


	22. # 23 - Parched (Celene Nykyrian & Crystal Exarch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shadowbringers Spoilers!! Do not read if you haven't finished the MSQ!!  
Follow up of Prompt # 12!!  
WoL AU - Non Canon

  
Celene wasn't expecting to see the familiar robed form standing in the middle of her room in the Pendants when she finally managed to evade Nadine and sneak away. She had just leaned back against the door, sighing in relief upon listening to the click as she locked herself in what she thought was a safe place, when she heard a well-known voice and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.  
  
Oh no...  
  
So soon after the embarrassment in the Crystarium, she wasn't up to facing him and explaining the reason she had completely humiliated him in front of everyone. However, she knew how bad it would have looked had she whirled and run again, and where could she truly hide. All he had to do was look within that crystal mirror he kept and he would have found her. Nowhere in Norvrandt was safe. Swallowing her pride, she looked at him and tried to offer him a smile in greeting, though she was sure it looked a little pinched. The only thing that might have soothed her nerves was his posture, for he seemed perfectly at ease, his staff leaning against the wall nearby.  
  
“Ex... G'raha... hi... I wasn't expecting to find you here. Usually you summon me to the Ocular. Is something the matter?” She could detect the strain in her voice, and could only pray that he couldn't do the same.  
  
Turning to face her, he smiled softly and shook his head. His right ear twitched perceptibly and she had to stifle an internal groan as he tilted his head at her. “Oh no. I merely wanted a moment of your time.”  
  
“Ah...” The sound came out like a croak.  
  
“There were still some things that went unresolved and brushed aside when we returned from the Tempest that I think needs be addressed.”  
  
“If it's another apology, G'raha, then there's no ne-”  
  
Once more, he shook his head, clasping his hands in front of him. “It actually concerns my outpouring in Kholusia.”  
  
Celene's stomach tightened with dread. Did he mean to rescind what he had said? Had she misunderstood him? They both stood in awkward silence for a moment, and then Celene had to force herself to draw a breath, reminding herself not to overreact.  
  
Let him say what's on his mind, there's plenty of time to freak out later.  
  
Clearing his throat, he dropped his gaze for a moment as if thinking on something before coming to a decision. “It also concerns a certain young woman that was yelling my given name about the Crystalline Mean earlier this afternoon. I wished to discuss that as well.”

  
  
Her reaction was almost involuntary as she ran the flat of her hand down her face and groaned audibly in embarrassment, her cheeks heating. She couldn't be surprised. He had been there, she knew this was coming, and yet she'd hoped against hope that it wouldn't. “I'm sorry. She pressured me and your name was just the first one that came to mind. I had no idea she intended to shout it from the rafters and I am so sorry for what it might have done to your reputation or-”  
  
“So it was a mistake then?”  
  
“I didn't intend to make things embarrassing for you, no. I mere-”  
  
The expression on his face shifted momentarily, so subtle that it was almost imperceptible. Once more, he cleared his throat, and she could have sworn she saw him swallow hard. “Well then, since that is cleared up, I suppose it is back to work for me.”  


Celene's mouth dropped open. That was it? Something about this couldn't be right. That imperceptible change in him stuck out to her and a niggling feeling settled into the pit of her stomach. She felt as if she had done something wrong, but there was no reason for her to have felt that way. Nodding a greeting, G'raha moved to pass her for the door, reaching to pull his hood up and retrieve his staff as he went.  
  
Stop him. Don't let him go, her internal voice cried at her.

  
Impulse took over and brought about the movement. She reached out to grip his forearm as he passed, the reflex startling him into whirling enough to look at her, either to discern what she wanted or to object to the contact, she didn't know. The woman didn't give him a chance to do either. Her free hand reached to cup his chin and lift it to align his gaze with hers, taking in his expression, his red eyes wide with surprise and something else.

Hurt. I hurt him. Something I said hurt him.  
  
“C-celene?” He stammered.  
  
She let her grey-green gaze take in every feature, her thumb tracing the crystal on his cheek. The action caused a blush to rise in his cheeks. Her thoughts went momentarily to his words in Kholusia, then again at the top of Mt. Gulg. Deep down she knew those words had been meant for her, at the same time she had known the man leaning against the rock was the one she had watched the doors close on all those years ago. She had cared about him then, and she cared even more deeply about him now.  
  
Is it possible he thinks...?  
  
We're both idiots, she realized, a soft smile breaking out across her face as she chuckled quietly at their foolishness.  
  
“Friend, are you quite well?” There was a tremor in his voice as he looked up at her, his face still clasped gently in her palm, his eyes echoing a mix of pain, confusion, and embarrassment.  
  
Hell with it. I'm tired of dancing around this issue.  
  
Celene dipped her head low and brushed her lips against his faintly. She heard the sound of his staff clattering to the floor, caught the barest hint of a sound dying in his throat, and then his hands were in her hair. He pulled her close, his mouth meeting hers for a second time but deeper, his lips exploring hers. The action was sweet, intense; full of longing that had been more than decades denied. They clung to one another as they became engulfed with the same need, like two flowers in the desert desperate for rain.  
  
After a moment, he broke the kiss to gasp for breath, and she rested her forehead against his own.  
  
“How long have you-” He asked between breaths.  
  
“Since before the doors shut.”  
  
He exhaled sharply at that, the truth flooring him as he pulled back enough to look up at her, hands reaching to cup her face. “I didn't know, Celene, I-”  
  
“We're both idiots.” She murmured, nuzzling his palms, enjoying the warmth of one and the cool of the other upon her skin. “I knew you meant me when we spoke in Kholusia, but I said nothing when we got back. I let you think...”  
  
G'raha shook his head, wrapping his arms about her waist tightly. Celene returned the action, winding hers about his shoulders, marveling in how small he was.  
  
“Might we stay like this for a spell?” He asked, burying his face against her collarbone.  
  
There would be no objection from her. It had been so long since she had held anyone, let alone let anyone hold her. “I may need more kisses.” She murmured into his hair, one hand reaching to scratch him lovingly behind the ear.  
  
The Exarch's shoulders shook with a soft chuckle. “Aren't we thirsty?” He muttered back cheekily, then barely choked back a sound that was part whimper and part purr at the tender gesture he had become unaccustomed to.  
  
“Oh, you're one to talk.” She gave him a playful shove but then immediately pulled him back for a kiss, letting her lips linger for a moment before breaking it and holding him close once more. Neither of them knew what the future would hold. Celene had reminded him of this when they had rested in Kholusia before the battle against Vauthry. At some point, one of them could die. It was the same as it always was. She was the Warrior of Light, thrust into danger. In the past, she had held those who loved her at arms length to protect them, but now she knew she couldn't anymore. Many regrets had lead her to realize during their conversation on the cliffs that she couldn't push those she cared about away anymore, and she had told him he shouldn't either.  
  
Should fate see fit to take him from me again...  
  
He seemed to know her thoughts, and spoke quietly as he nuzzled her again. “What are we to do now that the dynamic between us has changed?”  
  
The only response she could think to give were the words she had told him before. Words that carried the weight of those regrets she had made in the past, the pain of words left unsaid and paths left untraveled.  
  
“Cherish the time we have.”


	23. # 24 - Unctuous (Ellemeare Sergenaux & Kaestian Teaurelin)

Unctuous – excessively or ingratiatingly flattering

Perhaps it was the fact that Ellemeare had an issue with Ishgardian nobility. Most likely, however, it was just the way the man behaved. During their discussion, he had ignored all of Kaestian's attempts to ask questions and had focused on fawning over herself. His attention made her almost sick to her stomach, with him complimenting her on her hair, her eyes, her skin. It was not mere compliments, either, but he was waxing poetic about it. Even an idiot could have seen he was sucking up and attempting to redirect the conversation, and he seemed to be laboring under the impression she was merely some doe-eyed female that could be swept off her feet by a few choice words. It made her grind her teeth.  
  
Kaestian continued to be patient, despite all of this, and made eye contact with Ellemeare several times during the conversation. It was as if he were attempting to remind her that they needed the information the blob of flesh he was questioning could provide, and he wanted her to hang in there a little longer. Still, she had a difficult time keeping her face arranged in such a way that it didn't give away exactly how she felt.  
  
Not that the man could tell how she felt.  
  
I don't want to listen to him anymore. I want to introduce him to the new lightning ability I learned and make him feel his toes for a week, she thought to herself with a faint grimace as the man patted her arm almost affectionately. She had to choke back a gag. His words were saccharine and his touch didn't help. She longed for a hot salt bath, some smudge, and a scouring cloth.  
  
Elle even made several attempts herself to steer the conversation when it seemed that Kaestian was getting nowhere, but that did nothing. The servile noble merely guided the conversation back to her. It was hopeless, and they soon gave up. In the end, they both left with no more information than they'd had before.

“That was a complete waste of time.”  
  
“We had to try.” Kaestian murmured, giving her an almost apologetic look.  
  
“You should have let me give him a shock. He might have been more receptive then.”  
  
Kaestian offered her warning look. “And then we might both be dealing with the guards. Disgustingly insincere as his conduct was, it's a common trait amongst the nobility to be unctuous. Something we are both going to have to tolerate if we want to find out anything.”

“Unctuous. Not a word I would have chosen to use, but I suppose a fitting one. What did you do, eat a library?”  
  
He eyed her, a brow raised, the corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. Even asking the question, he knew the answer would be good. This woman had already proven to be quite unique amongst her peers. “What would you have used?”  
  
“Ass-kisser.”  
  
The word brought a laugh bubbling up from within the freelancer, the sound wiping the scowl from Ellemeare's face.  
  
“You are certain you are a Sergenaux? Your words remind me more of the stories of Limsan pirates.”  
  
Ellemeare's smile faltered and she cleared her throat and changed the subject back to the task at hand, evading any attempt to answer the question on what he might have said wrong.


	24. # 25 - Trust (Ellemeare Sergenaux & Kaestian Teaurelin)

“There's absolutely nothing out here!” Ellemeare shouted over the cruel winds outside the cave near a location aptly named 'The Bed of Bones'. An old friend of Kaestian's had indicated to them during an inquiry that he had seen carvings within the cave that might pertain to the answers they were looking for. Stepping within the cave, she noted the place was blissfully devoid of the usual residence, Yeti's- if she recalled from her previous excursions into Coerthas. There were none to be found.  
  
_Odd. Perhaps someone from a nearby settlement had cleaned them out?_  
  
She shook her head, grimacing at the surroundings at the mouth of the cave. “I've explored these caverns before in search of ore. I never found anything worth noting except monsters. How could they have found something out here that no one else has?”  
  
“Are you implying he sent us on a chase?” Kaestian's silver gaze went to her, his expression a frown that mirrored her own. From irritation or the cold, she could only guess. It was obvious to her he didn't like to think of his friend as a liar, and she understood it. She was prone to thinking the best of those she knew too, but she had learned quickly that giving your trust sometimes blew back in your face. However, she wasn't going to remind him of that fact.  
  
“I'm not accusing him of lying. Maybe he was mistaken about the location. The Western Highlands are vast, it's possible he could have been confused during a storm and mistook the terrain. You know as well as I how disorienting the blizzards here can be. Speaking of which, let's get out of this one! Since the way is clear inside, I say we wait this out and then return to Falcon's Nest.” She stepped further into the cavern to take in her surroundings, getting out of the winds just as another brutal gust kicked up.  
  
He followed her into the cave system, his expression unchanged as he thought bitterly about the possiblity of his friend being mistaken, or worse, that they had been lied to. Shivering at the gust that swept through his plate and the leathers beneath it, he ground his teeth against them chattering. He was used to the cold of Foundation, but the walls protected from the bitter winds far more than wandering in the wilds here did. A part of him was sure it would take him days to feel his fingers and toes again.  
  
Ellemeare stood several feet away, moving along one of the cave's walls as if searching for the carvings. One hand was raised, a flickering flame allowing her to see in the dim light. When she gasped loudly, Kaestian's instincts kicked in and he reached for his sword, only pausing when he noticed she was looking up at the wall in amazement. “Look!” She shouted at him, using her free hand to clear snow from the wall. Carefully, he moved across the ice and snow covered ground to see what she had discovered.  
  
“Is it something of interest?”  
  
She grunted in disappointment as the large frozen creature came into view with the snow dusted away. Squiting and almost scowling at it as she attempted to make out what it was. “That depends on your interests. Poor creature. It looks like it was frozen right on the spot after the Calamity brought the cold to your lands. I'm afraid this place is a dead end, Kae-”  
  
She had turned in his direction, looking towards the mouth of the cave and had stopped just shy of finishing her sentence, her attention drawn to something and her blue-green eyes staring intently behind him. The woman's stillness brought a feeling of unease in him and he shifted to follower the direction of her gaze to see a group of three subjects moving towards them. A quick look by both he and Ellemeare took stock of who was approaching. A swordsman, machinist, and bard. One laughed at her words and nodded.  
  
“Dead end is right, pretty miss. I'm afraid you been asking the wrong questions in the wrong places. Shoulda kept your nose out of what isn't your business.”

Kaestian let out a low muttered curse, his hand slowly moving to the long sword at his side, attempting to keep his eyes on the group but glance back to check on Ellemeare. She had moved closer and was standing at his right elbow. In that moment it occurred to him he had assumed she could defend herself because of what she had showed him the night they had met, and now he could only pray to Halone that he had been right.  
  
A woman amongst them clucked her tongue at him and raised a gun in his direction, leveling it with his chest. “I wouldn't do that, handsome. Orders are to kill ya quick and be done with it. You put up a fight, it's gonna be the slow and painful way, and a whole lot worse for your lady-friend here.”  
  
“Kaestian, I have a feeling they won't be letting us leave here either way.” Ellemeare murmured quietly to him, standing close enough he could feel the tension radiating off her in waves. There was a charge in the air around her and a smell that was akin to ozone.

The freelancer turned his face just enough to give her his gaze, his next words low enough no one but the two of them would be able to hear bove the howling winds outside. “Do you trust me?”  


“Don't do anything stupid now!” One of the others warned.

The woman beside him made eye contact, her blue-green eyes filled with a resolve. She made no effort to answer his question, but he saw her hand move in a subtle but curious motion, saw her lips move though no sound came out. The barely perceptible nod she offered him was all the warning he had before she raised her hand in the direction of the woman with the gun and shouted something in a tongue he didn't recognize.

The target of whatever spell she had cast slumped to the ground and sent the other two into a frenzy. Kaestian used the chaos to retrieve his shield from his back and pull his long sword, using the former to deflect arrows from the bard who aimed arrows at the two of them. Then he lunged forward to meet the sword wielder that seemed intent on taking Ellemeare out of the equation.  
  
_If I can keep this one occupied_, he thought, _perhaps she can handle the other one_.  
  
Ellemeare focused her attention on the bard, knowing that the ranged attacks could do them both in quickly. Drawing on her emotions, she called upon her fire, but was forced to abandon the action in favor of sidestepping as another figure appeared out of nowhere. A ninja. There had been four of them all along. Jumping back to avoid the slash of the blades, she gritted her teeth in irritation and called upon another spell to bind the rogue in place before moving out of target range to return her focus to the archer who had continued to shoot arrows at her rapidly. Channeling her abilities again, she focused on ice this time to create shields and ward against the onslaught of arrows, counting them as they lodged into the sheet of ice before her. Annoyed, the bard was beginning to move, when she directed an ice attack at the ranged attacker's feet, binding them in place. Tapping into her fire, she set the bard ablaze. She looked about to find the ninja, turning this way and that when she noticed that he was no longer where she had bound him. Carefully, she checked out of the corner of her eye and saw Kaestian was still holding his own against the swordsman and the gunner was still down for the count.  
  
She hadn't heard the man, but the glint of his blades was the first sign he was upon her. Turning to defend herself, she jumped back just as he swung. It would only occur to her later how much the training she had gone through with Aelden had aided her in her own survival that day. Though Ellemeare had less skill than the dagger wielding man, she remembered what she had been taught about disarming an armed opponent in closer proximity. Dancing cautiously backwards out of reach, she focused on their pattern of attack until she saw her opening, reaching out rapidly to catch their wrists. The action caused her to get knicked, but she would be no worse for wear. The man's eyes opened wide in shock and his jaw dropped, but he never got the chance to yell or say anything to her. Ellemeare focused all of her pent up anger and sent current through her hands into the man's body, not letting him go until he was a twitching mass on the ground.  
  
Turning back to Kaestian, she saw the swordsman he had been contending with slump to the ground, and exhaled sharply in relief. Catching his breath, he raised his gray eyes to her.  
  
The gun went off.  
  
His expression became one of surprise as he slumped forward, using his sword to keep him partially upright, raising his shield to fend off more bullets as the gunner began to open fire on him.  
  
“Kaestian!!” Ellemeare called out in shock, her attention now directed at the machinist as the woman fired round after round, one more connecting with her comrade's back before he could get the shield up to guard against the volley. Raising her hands at the gunner as she turned, Ellemeare used what strength she had left to draw upon her power once more, burning the woman to cinders just as she was about to turn the gun on her.  
  
Swearing profusely, She rushed to the freelancer's side and began digging through the pack she had discarded when the group had approached, searching for what little supplies she had. Silently, she wished she had been able to learn Meallaire's penchant for the healing arts. “Hang in there, Kaestian. Hang in there, you hear me?” Elle removed his cloak rapidly and reached for the closures on his armor only for him to attempt weakly to push her away.  
  
“Kaestian for fuck sake this is no time to be shy, I need to see to your wounds!” She swore at him, glaring at him with determination and pushing the issue until he finally relented. Ridding him of his chest armor and the leathers beneath, she did the best she could to support him as she looked at the wounds in his back. Neither bullet had gone clean through, and this meant they would have to be removed.  
  
Once more, she let a stream of colorful words flow forth from her lips as she followed her insticnts and reached to activate her linkpearl. “Aelden?? Mea?? Anyone there?? I need advice on how to remove a bullet!” Ellemeare waited with baited breath for the moment it took someone to respond, then sighed in relief when the linkpearl squawked to life from the other end, Aelden and Meallaire both talking at once, firing questions at her.  
  
“From you or from someone else?!”  
  
“Why are you removing a bullet?!”  
  
She grunted in irritation as Talia added in the remark that alcohol should be on hand. Would that she had some. Ellemeare had the feeling SHE would need a drink too after this was over.  
  
“From someone else, there's no alcohol, and I don't have time to explain right now, okay? If I don't get these out correctly I know it's going to be bad. I need you to walk me through this, please??”  
  
She listened to another set of rapidly fired questions from the two, answering them as they were asked. Pulling tweezers and gauze from her medical kit, she cleaned the area with melted snow and worked to carefully remove both bullets. She was reassured by the fact that the mythril armor that he wore had caused the bullets not to lodge too far into his body. There was no need to cut them out.  
  
Pay attention to his breathing, she reminded herself, pausing to listen. Rapid from the pain, but he was still breathing. This brought her some relief.  
  
“Kaestian, you still with me? Stay with me, okay?” She murmured at him, receiving a pained grunt as he removed the second bullet and discarded it, applying pressure to the wounds to stop the bleeding. Luckily, the cold would help with that, she had been reassured.  
  
“You...were...right.”  
  
Ellemeare frowned and shook her head. “Don't worry about that. You just worry about making it through this, okay. You can make it up to me later.” She carefully checked over the wounds before muttering something into the linkpearl. “Yes, the bullets were intact. I'm bandaging him now. What? You're breaking up...can you hear-?” She swore again as static occurred in the other end of the line.  
  
With a grunt of irritation, she continued her work, beginning to bandage his wounds with care, her teeth clenched due to anger rather than the cold. A part of her was concerned for her comrade, but the other part of her was a pyre of rage that desperately wanted to seek out and kill the one who had sent them to their deaths. Could they really be sure it was his friend, however? They had spoken to numerous people over the few days since their first meeting. Several of which had politely told them to fuck off.  
  
_It could be any of them..._  
  
“The link...pearl?”  
  
“Down, probably due to the storm. We'll be here a bit.”  
  
“You should...go. Get back to... Falcon's. Seek shelter.”  
  
Once more, she shook her head rapidly. “I may know these lands well, but I'm just as apt as others to get lost in this blizzard. It would be suicide for me to try and leave, and I'm not leaving without you. It's safer for me to stay here with you and wait this out. Safer for both of us.”  
  
“You...will...freeze.” He spoke with an effort, his teeth chattering with the cold.  
  
_His wounds and the chill might be the death of him._  
  
Elle retrieved his cloak from the ground and the extra she kept in her pack, wrapping both of them about him carefully, but she knew that they would only do so much. Night was closing in, and the temperatures would only plummet further. He was right. They might both freeze. She crouched in front of him, trying to think. He was more likely to freeze to death before she would. He didn't have her abilities to regulate body heat. There was no question about what had to be done, and so she posed the question to him as he had done to her before the altercation. “Do you trust me?”  
  
Slowly, Kaestian lifted his gray eyes to meet her gaze, offering the same barely perceptible nod she had given him moments earlier. Having her answer, she pulled her cloak from around her shoulders and added it to the stack about him before opening the cloaks and carefully settling into his lap. Pulling the cloaks closed with her inside, she rested herself back against his bare chest.  
  
“Wh-what... are you...doing?”  
  
“Rest.” She murmured, focusing what little of her mana pool she had left, thinking of home and Aelden and her family. Elle snaked an arm carefully about him, mindful of his wounds. She could already feel her power warming her skin as she tapped into the reserves of energy she had to keep them both warm. This would only last for so long, but perhaps it would be long enough. With the linkpearl out of commission, they would come in search of her. Or at least send for help.  
  
“W-warm. How are you...so warm?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Rest. Just rest, and hold on. Help is coming.” Ellemeare said, certainty wavering in her voice. “Help will get here.”  
  
All they could do now was wait.


	25. # 26 - Slosh (Rune Ymir)

The woman's lungs burned like fire, her legs ached and complained at the pace she was running. She needed to be faster, but time and her injuries had sapped her strength; yet she still attempted to push forward.  
  
_I have to get her to the river. Get to the river. She can swim. She can make it._  
  
Running from her pursuers, she could hear the yells of the men chasing them down, hear the snarls and growls of the dogs that obeyed none but their masters. It took every onze of strength she had to keep going, to keep propelling herself through the darkened forest even as her body threatened to give out due to pain and blood loss. How long had she been running? Night had descended on the unfamiliar terrain of these woods while she had attempted to flee, but that could have only been an hour. Yet her body was convinced it had been days.  
  
Where were they? They were somewhere in the Twelveswood, but she had lost the understanding of their exact location ages ago, unsure of how far they could be from civilization. There was the possibility she had been running in the opposite direction, though it couldn't have been towards Dravania, as the woman could not feel the air getting crisper. The eight year old clasped in her arms trembled, crying in heavy sobs from fear. Her mother did the best she could to cling to her as she ran through thickets, dodged tree branches, and narrowly missed rocks that could have ended in a fall.  
  
“Mama, I'm scared!”  
  
“Hang... in... there... precious. We're... almost to... the river.” She managed the words between ragged breaths, ignoring the painful feeling in her chest. Her hearing could pick up the slosh of a river in its banks somewhere nearby, just as well as her nose picked up the sent of dampened earth and moss. They were close. The pale light of the moon showed her the clearing and the steep embankment, and there she finally came to a halt.  
  
“You have to go, precious. Jump.”  
  
“No, Mama. I won't leave you!”  
  
The woman shook her head, wincing in pain from her exertion and the injuries she had sustained. “I can't swim, darling, but you can. Someone in Gridania will find you. You'll be safer there.”  
  
The mother could hear the howl of the dogs getting closer, the sound causing all the hair on her body to stand on end, fear clutching at her heart. She knew that if she continued to argue with her daughter, they would both die. She gazed down at the girl in her arms, caressing the side of her face and peering into those big lavender eyes. They reminded her so much of the girl's father, and for the first time in ages, the woman's heart longed for the man that had been gone from her life far too soon. Such was the way of things in their culture. Tradition. In the end, that and a life of adventure had drawn her away from those traditions.  
  
_And now my daughter is paying the price_, she thought bitterly.  
  
“I'm sorry, my darling girl.”  
  
The little girl's expression was filled with a hint of fear and momentary confusion, wondering what her mother was apologizing to her for. She would learn soon enough. Before the men and the dogs reached her, the mother stepped forward and heaved her daughter into the river, watching the water carry her downstream. She listened to the cries of the girl calling out to her, watched her attempt to swim against the current before gradually giving in to it's movement.  
  
The Viera watched her disappear around the bend. Little Rune was a great swimmer. She would be fine.  
  
She would be safe.  
  
The mother closed her eyes, drew her dagger, and turned to face what came.


	26. # 27 - Palaver (Rune Ymir)

  
She almost felt bad for him. Silently, Rune had been watching the dark-skinned Miqo'te from her hiding spot on the balcony above the Rosewood Stalls. It felt good to be back where she had spent so much of her time as a child, and despite having followed him around Gridania for the better part of the day, she had gone unnoticed. The man had spent an hour or so just questioning the merchants about her whereabouts, trying to gain any information he could. Rune had to admit that she was impressed that he had gleaned enough from the little bit they had conversed to think of searching for her here. Though she had been careful about giving him too much information, this was something that made her realize she would have to be even more cautious in the future. The ranger respected his tenacity, however, even though she could also see he was getting nowhere with the locals.  
  
The fact that she had spent years completing errands and taking on menial tasks for them, building a rapport with the residents and then eventually a reputation with them through her employers probably had a lot to do with how secretive they were willing to be in regards to the one they had apparently chosen to call the “Ranger of the Twelveswood”. She had snorted softly when Parsemontret had chosen to use those words to describe her. Though it wasn't entirely inaccurate, it was a little exaggerated. Still, she appreciated them, although there was the fact that more than a few of the merchants in the Stalls owed her favors that she had yet to collect. After today, she would have to consider them square.  
  
Admiranda seemed to take pleasure in giving him the most trouble. Initially, the Viera had squinted at her as the Elezen woman had made it seem as if she was about to give the game up, but then she switched tack abruptly, merely blathering on and on. Most of it was complete nonsense, and the rest was double speak as she attempted to wear him down until he went away.  
  
When the Miqo'te rogue realized he was getting nowhere, he became short and thanked the merchant before moving on to the next, completely unaware that the subject of his ire meandered quietly above him. Were it not for the fact that she'd been asked to follow him, she would have kept her distance, careful as she was not to become entangled with the Rogue's Guild when so much was at stake. However, this man appeared to be a matter of importance to her superiors, and so here she was.  
  
_Ironic, that my first meeting with him was out of his usual haunts and completely unplanned._

Gurthcid and Domitien were no help to him either, and eventually he made his way out of the Stalls. When there was enough distance between them that she wouldn't be immediately noticed amongst the crowd, she slipped down from the balcony and offered the nearby merchants a nod of appreciation before continuing after him.


	27. # 28 - Attune (Hiun Kaneuchi)

_Curse these bitter winds..._  
  
Hiun could hardly think of any reason why his sister would have traveled this way. The residents of Fallgourd Float had warned him about the biting cold, and he was grateful that he had listened. Though he had originally been loath to swap his traditional garb for the heaviness of plate armor, the combination of layers of leathers and metal insulated him from more of the freezing winds and snow than the thin cloth would have. Even with the insulation, his teeth still chattered, snow collecting on his horns and his shoulders as he trudged along the road.  
  
Coerthas was turning out to be a barren place filled with inhospitable people, and once more he was coming up with little more than rumor for Chie's whereabouts. Had the Lancer's guild been wrong? He had done the best he could to assist them enough to ask them for their aid, and they had bid him to seek out Alberic, but he had come away with no more substance than he had arrived. Couple that with the inability to seek further information in Ishgard's heart, Foundation, and it was looking as bleak as his surroundings.  
  
As Hiun trudged through the snow on his way back to Fallgourd Float, he turned his head down against the winds and blinked to keep the flurries from his eyes.  
  
_How could something so fluffy be so damned cold?_  
  
It was obvious that his body was not attuned to this. He longed to return to the warmth of his homeland, though he knew he could not. Exiled. Such was the life of those who left Sui No Sato. Why had Chie left their family in the first place? She was frail and should not have gone away on her own.  
  
Grunting as another gust of wind felt like it blew through him, he clenched his teeth and clutched his arms to his chest. He would have to find work soon. He did not have money to ride with a porter, and though he might have been able to use a chocobo, the smell of the horse-birds made his nose hairs curl.  
  
It wouldn't be long now, and he would be somewhere warm. _Well, warmer_, he thought.  
  
The lancer heard the sound of a cart making its way up behind him, and shifted off the road to make way as it passed. The driver made a soft noise to the chocobo as they were nearing, bringing the cart to a stop beside him.  
  
“You alright, stranger? You need a ride?”  
  
Hiun shook his head, vaguely catching sight of snow falling from his horns as he did so. Chie would have found that funny. Elise would have too. “I have no money to speak of.”  
  
“Where you headed?”  
  
“Only as far as Fallgourd Float.”  
  
“Hop in. I can take you that far. Don't worry about the coin, boy. I'm headed that way myself and then on to Gridania from there. You look tough; you keep my shipment and myself safe and we'll call it even.”  
  
Hiun looked out across the road for a moment, contemplating the offer before nodding and gripping the side of the cart to lift himself up next to the driver. Settling in, he flexed his toes within his boots, pulling a face at the feeling of his joints screaming in protest. He would get back to Fallgourd Float, thaw himself out, then decide what to do next.  
  
“What's your name, boy?” The driver asked as he urged the chocobo forward once more.  
  
The ride back was spotted with conversation, mostly pleasantries, when Hiun was not contending with the occasional packs of silver wolves and the occasional banemite. He didn't mind, however. It was better than walking.


	28. # 30 - Darkness (Ellemeare Sergenaux & Kaestian Teaurelin)

  
Pitch black surrounded him, and yet he could sense something within the nothing. He had heard voices and felt ghostly hands upon him, but for some reason he could not open his eyes. Panic consumed his heart and he struggled against the unseen contact in the dark, attempting to resist whatever they meant to do. He couldn't understand the words that were being spoken, but they appeared to be directed at him. A part of him reached for some understanding of what they meant, he felt he should be able to discern their meaning, and yet his brain appeared to have difficulty deciphering them. This only sought to increase his fear and impressed upon him the importance of breaking free. Escape. He had to get away. He had to open his eyes and dispel this shadow.  
  
He pulled his arms away from the grip of whatever pulled at him, attempting to sit up but was encouraged not to move by this unseen force. His breathing was rapid. His back burned. His head ached.  
  
_Where am I? What is happening here?_  
  
He exhaled sharply, dry lips forming the questions in his mind silently upon his lips. He thrashed his head back and forth as he felt an object to his lips. _A cup?_ He refused to drink.  
  
It was only when another set of hands was felt upon him, that his movements stilled. There was a difference in these hands, a familiarity that he could not place. They were warm on his chest and upper arm, gently easing him back to where he lay. He relented, though fear still gripped him. The hands brushed across his forehead, and he felt the shift of his hair being brushed from his face.  
  
“His fever is breaking. Kaestian, can you hear me?”

His name. That was his name, and uttered from a voice who's identity lingered on the edge of his consciousness. It was friendly, but edged with concern. As he lay there, he felt a cool cloth replace the hand that had been on his forehead, and he sighed. The memories began flooding back. The Western Highlands and the cave near the Bed of Bones. The attackers. Ellemeare.  
  
He lurched upright despite the complaints of his body, eyes opening and searching where he was in panic. “Ellemeare!”  
  
“Shh. I'm right here, there's no need to yell.” She gently chided, sitting on the side of the bed with the cloth still clasped in her hand. Giving him a worried look, she moved to push him back onto the bed. “Lay back. You're not fully healed yet.”  
  
“You're alright.”

She smiled at him softly, and the appearance of it eased the remainder of the fear from his body. Carefully, she guided him to rest back against the pillows and tucked the blankets around him again.  
  
“No more moving like that. You need to let your body recover. Mother finished healing you a little while ago, but by the time they got to you a fever had set in. Once you're feeling up to it, she has broth and homemade bread ready for you, as well as some tea. You're in for a treat, Meallaire Sergenaux is one of the best cooks I know.”  
  
He gazed at her, relief replacing the fear. “You came out of this more unscathed than I.”  
  
“To be fair, you did have your back to a woman with a gun. Not entirely the best decision, although it's my fault she was awake in the first place.” She sighed and set the cloth and bowl of cool water aside on a nearby table. “In my panic, I also forgot about the aetheryte. I could have prevented your fever, but I'm not used to being in situations where I have to worry about the life of another. Usually it's just my own life I'm risking.”  
  
He shook his head and reached to place a hand over hers in her lap. “Your mother may have healed me, but she was not alone in saving my life. I don't know how...” He rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the remaining fog from his mind. How had they survived? They should have frozen to death if they had been out there long enough for him to develop a fever from his injuries. “How... did we...?”  
  
“We shared body heat.” Ellemeare said with a shrug, standing and moving to tidy up the room. She was giving her hands something to do, and keeping her eyes averted.  
  
_She's hiding something._  
  
That didn't make sense to him. Couldn't. With his blood loss even in the cold, and his being half-clothed, he could not have provided enough heat to help keep them alive, could he? He shook his head. Kaestian tried to recall what had happened. The woman before him had sat in his lap, and...  
  
The freelancer looked up at her suddenly. “Your skin felt like it was on fire.”  
  
Elle turned to look at him, shaking her head. “Kaestian, you had lost a lot of blood, and you were freezing. Of course it would have felt like that.”  
  
The man shook his head at her again. “I want the truth, Ellemeare.”  
  
Her expression became guarded, her lips pulling into a frown. Kaestian was getting ready to press the issue, but a soft knock came at the door, pulling her attention from him. She made her excuses and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Alone with his thoughts, Kaestian rested his head back and looked at the ceiling. He had pushed her too hard. In the cave, he had asked for her trust, and she had asked for his in return. Trust that she had freely given him, despite the fact that his decision could have easily lead to their deaths. Now, he had essentially called her a liar. There was more to this; more to what happened; but was it truly important for him to know? He was alive. She was alive.  
  
He looked around the room, gray eyes taking in the small stack of books and the oil lamp on a table near the end of the bed, resting near a big wing back chair. Had she been keeping him company this entire time? Had she intended him harm, she could have left him to die, or worse. Far worse. He recalled seeing her fight from the corner of his eyes as he had dealt with the sword wielding attacker from the cave. She could have done him in so many ways, or left him to fend for himself in that cave with bullets in his back. Kae recalled the look of panic in her eyes as he had sunk to the ground, his back burning from the damage the machinist had done.  
  
_She saved my life. Maybe that should be enough._  
  
By the time another knock sounded at the door, he had made up his mind. For now, it would be.


End file.
